El amor es algo extraño
by VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1
Summary: Amu es una humana, común y corriente. Pero su vida cambia radicalmente cuando conoce a Ikuto, un demonio. Mientras se van conociendo, se enamoran, pero hay un detalle: su amor es prohibido.
1. Cap 1

**Hola. Ya regrese de nuevo, pero ahora con un fic que es mío. Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capi. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como los otros. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV **

-¡Maldición! Llego tarde-dije mientras corría hacia la escuela. Acababa de llegar al salón, cuando toco el timbre-estoy salvada.

-¿Otra vez tarde?-me dijo Rima.

-si, mi despertador no sonó-le dije.

Llego el profesor y nos fuimos a sentar. Oh, lo siento, no me presente. Soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años, voy en segundo de preparatoria, hm… mi pelo es rosa, mis ojos ámbar, lo demás da igual. Mis amigos son: Rima, Nageshiko y Kukai. Son unos grandes amigos.

-Hinamori-san-dijo Nikaidou-sensei-¿Esta poniendo atención a la clase?

-s-si.

-entonces, pase al frente para resolver esta operación.

-es que no le entiendo mucho-dije en voz baja y con la cara roja. Rima me paso discretamente su hoja de ejercicios. Pase al frente y resolví rápidamente el ejercicio. Nikaidou-sensei me felicito y regrese a mi lugar. Cuando toco el timbre, espere a Rima y a Nageshiko.

-gracias Rima por salvarme-le dije sonriendo.

-hm…da igual-dijo con indiferencia pero yo sé que por dentro se sentía feliz.

Nageshiko y yo sonreímos.

-vamos al jardín-les dije.

Estuvimos un rato ahí, junto con Kukai. Cuando toco el timbre, Rima, Nageshiko y yo nos fuimos y las horas pasaron tranquilamente. Cuando fue hora de irnos, Nageshiko y yo nos fuimos caminando, ya que venían por Rima.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Nageshiko me sonrío y se fue. Nageshiko muchas veces es muy misterioso. Veces no dice nada y otras con una mirada o una sonrisa dice muchas cosas. O cuando dice algo, lo dice con un mensaje oculto.

Misteriosos. Bueno, da igual.

-ya llegue-dije.

-Bienvenida Amu-me dijo mi mamá.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama. Al rato, mi mamá me llamó para comer. Después de comer, me regrese a mi cuarto para hacer la tarea.

Toda mi vida en la misma rutina. No tiene sentido. Me aburro. Desearía que llegara algo o alguien para que mi vida tuviera mas sentido, diversión.

¡Hola!

Otra vez

Bueno

Espero que le haya gustado el fic

Lo hice con mucho esmero

Ya saben que es lo que pido a cambio

Reviews

Por favor

Saben que es muy importante para mí

Bueno

Se cuidan

Ya saben que las quiero

Bye X3


	2. Cap 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

-oye, hay que jugar algo-le dije a Tadase.

-¿Qué hacemos?-me dijo.

-quiero divertirme.

-Tadase-dijo alguien a lo lejos. Su madre-ven aquí.

-te dejo Ikuto. Espero que encuentres algo para divertirte.

Me dejo solo en la nada. Mire para todos lados. Aburrido. Bueno, ya que muchos esperan mi presentación, ahí esta:

Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Soy un demonio en forma de gato. Cuando se necesita, me transformo en un humano de pelo y ojos azul zafiro. Tengo 18 años; tengo una hermana, Utau, que por motivos que desconozco, es humana.

Bueno, eso es todo.

-Ikuto-dijo alguien a lo lejos. Suspire. Alguien me necesitaba. Bueno, al menos tengo algo que hacer. Me dirigí sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Mande?

-necesito que vengas al palacio.

Volví a suspirar y me dirigí hacia allá. Cuando llegue, vi al rey demonio, Tsukasa. Me incline ante el (N/A: Ikuto esta en su forma de gato ok? X3)

-¿Qué necesita, Su Majestad?-le dije.

-párate-dijo de espaldas a mí.

Hice lo que me ordenó.

-quiero que me hagas un favor.

-el que sea, Su Majestad, seria un honor.

-necesito que vayas al mundo humano.

-¿Eh?

-tal como lo escuchaste. Necesito que vayas.

-pero…

-nada de peros, necesito que vayas. De paso, visitas a tu hermana humana.

-de acuerdo, Su Majestad. ¿Cuándo me voy?

-mañana. Vete preparando.

-si, Su Majestad.

Me fui de ahí y me encontré a Tadase.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo que me pidió el Rey.

-hm…si.

-¿Y por que no dijiste nada?

-el rey me pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto.

-hm…

Lo deje ahí y me fui. Por si no lo mencione, Tadase tiene forma de perro.

Llegue a mí, digamos casa, y entre en ella. Mi padre estaba ahí.

-¿Ya te lo comunico Su Majestad?-me pregunto dándome la espalda.

-¿De que voy a ir al mundo de los humanos? Si.

-bien. ¿También te dijo que Tadase te va a acompañar?

-no-novedad. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-bueno, nos vemos después. Mañana partirás muy temprano. Buen viaje.

-hm…

Mi padre me dejo solo. Me fui a mi cuarto, que consiste de un lugar algo oscuro, con un cojín gigante al fondo, mi plato de comida y agua, mis juguetes y otras cosas que no tenían importancia.

Me transforme en humano y mi habitación cambio. Apareció una cama en el lugar del cojín y mis platos fueron sustituidos por unos muebles. Guarde unas cosas que necesitaría en el mundo humano. Cuando acabe, volví a transformarme en gato. Todo volvió a la normalidad y me fui a dormir. Pronto partiría. (N/A: no les he descrito el lugar: el mundo de los demonios es un espacio oscuro. No hay nada a simple vista, pero una vez que caminas, las cosas van apareciendo por si solas. Otra cosa, aunque Ikuto sea un demonio, tiene necesidades, como comer, tomar agua y otras, como un gato normal XD)

Al rato me desperté y supe que era hora de partir. Me transforme en humano y fui al palacio. Tadase y Rey me estaban esperando.

-se me olvido mencionarte que Tadase ira contigo al mundo de los humanos-me dijo el Rey-¿No te importa?

-hm… me da igual.

-bien. Tadase transfórmate.

El lo obedeció y apareció en su lugar un chico de pelo rubio, ojos violetas y la cara algo aniñada. Claro, mas bajo que yo.

-buen viaje-nos despidió el Rey antes de que nosotros desapareciéramos. Cuando aparecimos, había algo de luz. Me moví de lugar y voltee a los lados. Aparecimos en un callejón.

-¿Estas bien, Ikuto?-me preguntó Tadase.

-hm…vamos a otro lugar.

Salimos de ahí y la calle estaba algo vacía. Había unas cuantas personas dispersadas. Vi una tienda de ropa cerca. Me dirigí hacia allá sin esperar a Tadase. Cuando llegue, vi que Tadase se había quedado atrás. No me importo y entre a la tienda. El Rey no me había dicho para que quería que viniéramos al mundo humano. Bueno, tal vez le dijo a Tadase. Mi padre me dio dinero humano suficiente para lo que necesitara en mi estancia en este mundo.

En la tienda encontré ropa bastante discreta, como la que me gusta. Tadase llego y eligió unas cuantas cosas. Las pague y después nos fuimos. Pasamos por una tienda de instrumentos e inexplicablemente, un violín capto mi atención. Sin avisarle a Tadase, entre en la tienda. Pregunte por el violín y lo compre. Cuando salí de la tienda, Tadase estaba esperándome.

-¿Por qué nunca avisas a donde vas?-me pregunto.

-no le veo el caso.

Tadase suspiro y se fijo en el violín.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto señalándolo.

-me llamo la atención.

-¿Sabes tocarlo?

-aprenderé. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-tal vez con… ¿Tu hermana?

-no.

-de acuerdo. Entonces con Nageshiko.

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Ya saben lo que pido a cambio

Reviews

De verdad me son de mucha ayuda

Ustedes son mi inspiración

Bueno

Se cuidan

Bye

Las quieroXD


	3. Cap 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV**

Me desperté temprano hoy y con toda la calma del mundo, me arregle. Después bajea desayunar y después me fui a la escuela. Cuando llegue al lugar donde me encontraba a Nageshiko, había dos chicos ahí. Uno era alto, pelo azul zafiro y el otro era más bajo, con pelo rubio. Conforme me iba acercando pude ver que el más alto tenía un estuche y una bolsa. Cuando casi estaba cerca de ellos, escuché que el más bajo le decía al otro:

-Nageshiko pasa por aquí ¿Verdad?

-no se. Tú fuiste el que me obligó a venir aquí.

¿Ellos conocían a Nageshiko? Tal vez les pueda ayudar. Me acerque lo bastante a ellos para que me vieran.

-disculpen-les dije. Ellos me miraron. El más alto tenía los ojos azul zafiro, igual que su pelo, mientras que el otro los tenía color violeta.

-¿Qué quieres humana?-me dijo el más alto.

Me molestó que me dijera humana, pero lo deje pasar.

-si están buscando a Fujisaki Nageshiko, los puedo llevar a su casa.

-eso seria muy amable de tu parte-me dijo el más bajo-nos ayudarías mucho. Gracias.

-n-no hay de que.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Voltee, para verificar que me seguían, pero me di cuenta de que se habían quedado atrás. Parecía que estaban discutiendo. Después el más bajo se volvió hacia mí y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba.

-lamento la espera. ¿Nos vamos?

-si, ¿Tu amigo no va a venir?

-si, pero no quiere estar tan cerca de nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-no le tomes importancia. Vamos por Nageshiko.

Caminamos en silencio y podía sentir que el otro chico me miraba. En un momento voltee para ver si el chico nos seguía, por cierto me di cuenta de que muchas mujeres estaban cerca de nosotros, y al ver que si, volví mi vista al frente. Maldición. En ese segundo que me distraje, no me di cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo y los carros pasaban a gran velocidad. Ya había dado dos paso y escuche un claxon. Voltee y sentí como un brazo rodeaba mi cintura y tiraba de mi. Cerré por instinto los ojos y sentí como mi cuerpo se pegaba a otro. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados cuando escuche que alguien suspiraba en mi oído. Abrí los ojos y vi un mechón de cabello azul.

-idiota-me dijo en mi oído-por eso odio a los humanos.

Me soltó lentamente. Obviamente, no voltee inmediatamente a verlo ya que mi cara ardía.

-g-gracias-le dije.

-no lo hice por ti…

-de todos modos te…

-…solo que se me hacia un desperdicio. Además, no podrías llevarnos con Nageshiko.

-…quería decir gracias.

Lo mire boquiabierta.

-¿Entonces por que me salvaste?

-te lo acabo de decir, porque se me hacia un desperdicio.

-bueno que considerado.

-este…-nos interrumpió el otro-Ikuto, será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Verdad?-añadió mirándome.

-si.

Me dirigí a una casa cercana, la de Nageshiko. Toque el timbre. Tardaron un rato en abrir y cuando lo hicieron, fue Nageshiko el que lo hizo.

-Amu… ¿Qué haces…?-dejo la pregunta sin terminar, porque se fijo quienes venían conmigo.

-Hola, Nageshiko. Ellos dijeron que querían verte.

-cuanto tiempo, Nage-dijo el rubio.

-podría decir lo mismo, Tadase. Ikuto, también es un gusto.

-hm…

-bueno, quédense en la casa, yo debo de ir a la escuela.-les dijo Nageshiko, mientras salía.

-de acuerdo. Te esperaremos-dijo el rubio. Se volvió hacia mi-muchas gracias. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hinamori Amu.

-Hotori Tadase te lo agradece de corazón-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, como si algo se estuviera cocinando dentro.

-Tadase, déjate de estupideces-dijo el otro, que creo que su nombre es Ikuto.

-si, lo que digas. Nos vemos, Amu.

Nageshiko tardo unos segundos y después nos fuimos a la escuela.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a esos 2?-me pregunto, casi cuando habíamos llegado a la escuela.

-estaban en el lugar donde siempre nos encontramos. Estaban hablando entre ellos cuando llegue y escuche que dijeron que ocupaban ir a tu casa ¿Puedo saber que son ellos dos tuyos?

-son amigos de la familia. Mira, ya llego Rima-dijo señalando la entrada.

Ella nos vio y espero a que nosotros llegáramos.

-buenos días, Rima-le dije.

-hola ¿Por qué tardaron mas de lo normal?

-nos topamos con unos amigos y nos entretuvimos un rato-se me adelantó Nageshiko.

-oh, así que fue eso. ¿Nos vamos?

Nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos al salón. Nikaidou-sensei llego y empezó a dar su clase. Cuando termino, siguieron las demás clases, por cierto aburridas. En medio de una, el celular de Nageshiko sonó. El salió y cuando regreso, nos dijo a mí y a Rima:

-me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte.

-Tadase me llamo. Necesitan algo. Nos vemos luego.

Fue con el profesor y después salió. Rima y yo nos miramos. Con eso, Rima me intento preguntar que era lo que sucedía. Negué con la cabeza, diciéndole que después.

Cuando las clases acabaron, mi celular sonó. Vi que era Nageshiko y conteste.

-¿Qué sucede, Nageshiko?-le pregunte.

-ven a mi casa, por favor.

-de acuerdo. En un rato estoy allá.

Colgué y me despedí de Rima, prometiéndole explicarle que era lo que sucedía mañana. Llame a mis padres, para avisarles que llegaría tarde porque tenía algo que hacer en casa de Nageshiko. Mi padre empezó a decir incoherencias, como siempre, y mejor colgué. Me dirigí a la casa de Nageshiko y cuando llegue, este y Tadase estaban afuera esperándome.

-¿Qué sucedió?-les pregunte.

-necesitamos buscar este gato-me explico Nageshiko, enseñándome una foto en su celular.

-¿De quién es o por qué?

-es mío-me dijo Nageshiko-se extravió esta tarde y fue por eso que regrese. Pero ni Tadase ni yo hemos podido encontrarlo. Pensamos que con tu ayuda lo haremos.

-de acuerdo. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-yo iré a buscarlo cerca de las tiendas. Tadase irá a ver en algunos lugares apartados de aquí. Y tú, puedes ir al parque. ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier cosa, hay que llamar. Nos vemos por aquí en media hora. Suerte.

Nos separamos y me dirigí al parque que había cerca de la casa de Nageshiko. Estuve vagando un rato, dándome cuanta de que no sabía como llamar al gato. Le mande un mensaje a Nageshiko, pidiendo el nombre y foto del gato. Cuando tuve la información, me sorprendí del nombre. Ikuto. Igual que el amigo de Nageshiko. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo vi. Bueno, tal vez la búsqueda es demasiada simple para el. Empecé a llamarlo y oí unos cuantos ruidos a lo lejos.

-¿Ikuto?-llame.

Salió algo de los arbustos.

-¿Ikuto?-repetí.

Esa cosa venia hacia mí. Cuando pude verlo, era un gato. Y creo que el de Nageshiko.

-Ikuto, ven aquí-le dije mientras me ponía en cuclillas.

Se acerco poco a poco. Cuando lo tuve a mi alcance, vi que era el gato que buscaba. Algo en el se me hizo conocido. Tal vez eran sus ojos. Iguales a los del otro Ikuto. Nos quedamos viendo un rato, antes de que yo sonriera, cargara a Ikuto y llamara a Nageshiko.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

¡Hola!

Que tal les pareció el capi

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer este fic

Que esta representando mucho

Como los otros dos

Bueno

Ya saben que les pido

Reviews

Espero que no sea mucha molestia

Bueno

Espero que les guste este fic y daré

Lo mejor de mi parte

Las quiero

Gracias por sus reviews

Los adoro

Se cuidan

Bye


	4. Cap 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

Como me aburría demasiado en la casa, decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Tadase me había tomado una foto en mi forma de demonio y otra en forma humana. Claro, en contra de mi voluntad. Salí sin que se diera cuenta y me dirigí a un parque. Como me di cuenta de que muchas mujeres, de todas las edades, me empezaron a seguir, me escondí en un arbusto y me transforme en gato. Espere un rato a que las mujeres se dispersaran y salí de mi escondite. Vague por las calles y cuando me encontraba con otros gatos o animales, ellos me mostraban respeto. Estuve horas paseando por Tokio hasta que me decidí por ir al parque que estaba cerca de al casa de Nageshiko. Me escondí en unos arbustos, igual que hace rato, y me dormí. Me desperté gracias a unos gritos. Alguien me buscaba y no estaba lejos de aquí. Me asome un poco y vi que era la amiga de Nageshiko. ¿Cómo la había llamado? ¿Amu? ¿Ramu? Da igual. Me asome un poco más y pise una rama. Maldije para mis adentros y salí. Primero sigilosamente.

-¿Ikuto?-me llamó.

Salí completamente y me dirigí hacia ella.

-¿Ikuto?-repitió.

Me acerque completamente y ella se me quedo viendo. Al principio pensé que sabía quien era, pero cuando me sonrió y tomó en brazos, supe que pensaba que era un gato ordinario. Agarró su teléfono y marcó.

-¿Nageshiko? Hola…si, encontré a Ikuto…aja. Está bien-dijo esperando una respuesta-si, ahora voy. Nos vemos.

Colgó y me acarició la cabeza.

-eres un gatito muy malo, Ikuto-me dijo mientras sonreía.

Definitivamente no sabía que yo era el mismo que la había salvado en la mañana. Maullé y ella me abrazó. Me acarició de nuevo y me abrazó. Se paró y echó a andar. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Nageshiko, este y Tadase ya estaban ahí.

Me miraron con reproche y yo en respuesta maullé. Amu bajó la vista y me sonrió. Me apretó un poco más, como si me fuera a caer.

-¿Cómo lo has encontrado?-preguntó Tadase.

-sólo lo empecé a llamar y apareció. Es muy lindo-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-será mejor que me lo des-dijo Tadase mientras ponía mala cara hacia mi.

-no, quiero tenerlo un rato más-dijo Amu.

Yo maullé, en señal de triunfo. Estuvieron un rato hablando y cada tanto me lanzaban una mirada de reproche.

-te portas bien, Ikuto-me dijo Amu antes de entregarme a Nageshiko.

Me acarició por última vez la cabeza antes de marcharse. Cuando subí mi vista hacia Nageshiko, vi que él y Tadase me miraban algo enojados. No dijeron nada hasta que estuvimos seguros de que nadie nos oía u observaba. Nageshiko cerró bien la entrada de la casa y me dejó en el suelo. Me transformé en humano y Tadase me empezó a decir:

-¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decirme nada? Nageshiko nos dijo claramente que nos quedáramos aquí en su casa. Tú bien sabes que es lo que sucede cuando sales a la calle en tu forma humana. Sé que te molesta dar explicaciones de tus actos, pero nos tenías muy preocupados. Y creo que la merecemos, Ikuto.

Lo escuché decir quien sabe que más hasta que se calmó. Luego otro tanto con Nageshiko pero no tanto. Cuando los dos estuvieron tranquilos y tomaron un poco de té, dije:

-estaba aburrido.

-pero no era para que te fueras sin decirme nada, Ikuto-dijo Tadase.

-hm…

-¿No dirás nada más?-me preguntó Nageshiko.

-¿Puedo ver la casa?

-acerca del tema.

-ya les di una explicación, que es lo que querían. Ahora quiero ir a recorrer la casa. Nos vemos.

-Ikuto…

Me fui antes de que dijeran algo más. Ya antes había visto la casa pero quería hacerlo de nuevo para no tener que soportarlos. La casa era estilo japonés antiguo.

Di una vuelta completa y regrese al salón donde estaban los otros 2.

-¿YA vas a hablar seriamente con nosotros?-me preguntó Tadase.

-¿Estas diciendo que no hablo seriamente con ustedes?-le dije mientras me sentaba frente a ellos.

-todo te lo tomas a broma-me acusó Tadase.

-claro que no. Yo si lo tomo en serio.

-Ikuto…-dijo Tadase, antes de transformarse en perro y su cuerpo se envolvía en un resplandor rojo. Definitivamente estaba enojado. Ladró varias veces.

-cálmate Tadase. No es para tanto.

Volvió a ladrar varias veces. Nageshiko también intentó calmarlo pero siguió igual. Sin previo aviso, Tadase se lanzó hacia mí. Caímos al suelo y este me empezó a lamer la cara. Como bien sabía que me molesta y lo hace.

-cálmate Tadase. Deberías darte un baño. Tal vez así te calmes-sugirió Nageshiko.

Tadase se limitó a ladrar de nuevo. Como ya no aplicó tanta fuerza, lo empujé lejos de mí y me paré asqueado.

-maldito Tadase. Lo vas a pagar. No creas que se va a quedar así.

Tadase ladró una vez más y el resplandor desapareció. Pero siguió en su verdadera forma. Inteligente de su parte. Ya que sabe que como humanos, yo le gano. Pero así, estamos en…oh, perdón, estoy en desventaja.

Miré a Nageshiko y le dije:

-¿Dónde queda el baño? Creo que tomaré uno.

Él se rió y me condujo hasta este. Tomé unas cuantas cosas de lo que había comprado y me metí a bañar. En cuanto salí, Nageshiko me indicó cual iba a ser mi cuarto. Después de un rato, me transformé sólo para ir a molestar a Tadase. Luego volví a mi cuarto y me transformé en humano. Fui hacia la cama y me acosté en ella. Después de un rato, decidí que sería mejor volver a mi forma original, sólo por si acaso.

¡Hola!

¿Les gusto el capi?

Espero que si

Antes que nada les quería hacer una aclaración

Sobre Ikuto

Cuando Ikuto se transforma, todo lo que trae puesto cuando es humano desaparece y reaparece cuando vuelve a esa forma

Ok?

Bueno

Como siempre

Les quiero agradecer sus Reviews

Y también se los vuelvo a pedir

Bueno

Se cuidan

Bye

Las quiero a todas por igual XD


	5. Cap 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV**

Llamé a Nageshiko cuando llegué a mi casa, para saber cómo estaba Ikuto.

-muy bien. No le pasó nada-me respondió Nageshiko- Tadase lo está cuidando bien.

-oye ¿Y tú otro amigo, Ikuto?

-ah, está por ahí.

-suenas raro.

-no es nada. No te preocupes- con todo esto de mi gato, se me olvidó preguntarte por la tarea.

-a excepción de la que nos dejó Nikaidou-sensei, no tenemos más.

-ah, perfecto. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Colgó antes de que dijera algo. Fue un poco raro pero no le tome tanta importancia. Me fui a bañar y después a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, me levanté junto con el sol. Me arreglé y vi el reloj. Las 7:10 am. Algo temprano aún. Bajé y vi que mi mamá ya me tenía listo el desayuno. Comí con mucha calma y partí a la escuela. Esperé a Nageshiko en el lugar de siempre y cuando llegó, vi que traía en brazos a Ikuto y a un perro blanco a su lado.

-¿Y ellos?-le pregunté algo desconcertada. ¿Qué pensarían si ven a su amigo llegar con animales para ir a la escuela? Creo que lo mismo que yo. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-no los podía dejar en la casa.

Wow. Eso creo que me di cuenta.

-no sabía que también tenias un perro.

-es de un amigo. Me pidió que lo cuidara. Los traje porque si los dejaba en casa, o se matarían uno al otro o destruían la casa. Y creo que ninguna de las dos opciones suena bien.

Me reí y tomé a Ikuto en brazos. Él maulló y yo lo acaricié. El perro ladró y Nageshiko le prestó atención. Miré a Ikuto y de nuevo sentí que era el amigo de Nageshiko. Lo acaricié varias veces, pensativa.

-¿Nos vamos?-me dijo Nageshiko.

-¡¿Los piensas llevar?

-no tengo otra opción. Ya veré que les digo a los maestros.

-¿Y cómo están tus amigos? ¿Por qué no los cuidan ellos?

-bien, bien. No pueden cuidarlos porque salieron y del lugar a donde fueron vendrán a la escuela.

-no creo que sea buena idea. Ikuto llamaría demasiado la atención. Cuando los llevé a tu casa, me di cuenta de que muchas mujeres se le acercaban o tan siquiera lo miraba. Conoces como son las chicas de aquí.

-si, lo se. Pero Tadase insistió.

El perro ladró varias veces. Nageshiko le acarició la cabeza y este se calló.

-mira, ahí está Rima-le dije a Nageshiko.

Cuando llegamos con ella, nos miró extrañada de ver a Ikuto y al perro. Nageshiko le dijo algo al oído y Rima asintió. Nageshiko se las arregló con los maestros y para la cuarta hora, Ikuto seguía dormido en mis piernas.

-tendré que llevarlos a la casa-me dijo Nageshiko, tomando a Ikuto-un amigo los va a cuidar.

-adiós, Ikuto-le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Este maulló y Nageshiko se fue. A la hora del receso, regresó. Kukai se extrañó que Nageshiko saliera y viniera de la escuela a su antojo, peor no dijo nada. Cuando casi se acababa el receso, escuchamos unos gritos en la entrada de la escuela. Todos nos asomamos para ver que pasaba. Cuando llegamos al lugar, Nageshiko se adentró en la multitud que había.

-Nageshiko-le dije, pero no me hizo caso.

Opté por seguirlo y en seguida lo lamenté. Nunca recomiendo que entres en una multitud de chicas. Son muy agresivas. Divisé una cabellera azul y la perseguí, pensando que era Nageshiko. Cuando lo alcancé y detuve, me di cuenta de que era el amigo de este: Ikuto. Él volteó con indiferencia.

-¿Necesitas algo, Amu?-me preguntó.

-eh, pues…yo…

-¡Ikuto!-oí que gritaban.

Ikuto también lo escuchó, me miró por unos segundos antes de tomarme de la mano y jalarme. Salimos de la multitud y me cargó en brazos. Corrió unos metros antes de esconderse detrás de un árbol. Me bajó y yo me apoyé en el árbol.

-¿Qué te…?-le iba a reclamar cuando puse una mano en mi boca. Acercó un poco si cuerpo al mío, tapándome el panorama que tenía de alrededor.

-no digas nada.

Mi cara, de por si ya estaba roja, se puso más. Estuvo así un buen rato antes de que Ikuto se separara y quitara su mano de mi boca.

-ya puedes hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara con manzanas.

-no me tomes por una idiota.

-yo nunca dije nada.

-no necesitas.

-Ikuto-dijo la voz de Tadase.

Los dos volteamos y vimos que él y Nageshiko estaban detrás de nosotros.

-hola.

-¡¿Cómo que hola?-exclamó Tadase.

-si, hola.

-¿Por qué nunca nos esperas?

-no le veo el caso-respondió, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-chicos, será mejor que dejen sus discusiones para después y ahorita nos vayamos con Rima y Kukai.

Ellos dos no dijeron nada y nos fuimos allá. Nageshiko los presentó y después de unos 5 minutos, tocó el timbre. Nosotros nos fuimos a clases y Nageshiko con el director.

Nageshiko no tardo casi nada y cuando apenas había entrado, llegó el profesor.

-guarden silencio. Atención, ya se que es un poco tarde pero hoy tenemos a un alumno transferido. Pasa-entró Tadase con el uniforme de la escuela y nosotras miramos a Nageshiko. Este negó con la cabeza-él es Hotori Tadase. Espero que lo traten bien.

-si-dijeron todos.

El profesor le asignó un lugar y empezó la clase. Hicimos un trabajo en parejas y me tocó con Nageshiko. No dijimos nada al principio. Empezamos a trabajar y el profesor llegó con nosotros:

-Fujisaki ¿Podrías cambiarte con Hotori? No se entiende con Hatoba.

-si, no hay problema. Adiós Amu-me dijo antes de irse.

-espero que Hinamori si te entiendas, Hotori-dijo el profesor y se fue.

-bien. ¿En qué se quedaron?-me preguntó amablemente Tadase.

Le dije y nos pusimos a trabajar. Como terminamos rápido, pudimos platicar un rato.

-pensé que no entrarían a la escuela-le dije.

-Nageshiko y yo pensamos que sería buena idea.

-¿También Ikuto entró?

-si. Ahora a de estar siendo acosado por muchas chicas-me contestó Tadase sonriendo.

-¿Piensan estar mucho tiempo aquí?

-no tenemos fecha de partida. Será cuando no lo ordenen.

-¿Quién?-pregunté sin comprender.

-no tiene importancia-me dijo-bueno y mientras esperamos ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que están viendo en física?

-estamos viendo el principio de Pascal y Arquímedes.

-wow, eso se oye interesante.

-si, pero hay algunas cosas que aún no comprendo.

-bueno, estudiaré sobre el tema y espero que yo pueda aclararte las dudas que tengas.

-eres muy amable, Tadase. Gracias.

-no hay de que. Tú nos ayudaste antes, así que es lo podría hacer por ti.

Los demás terminaron y la clase también. Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de la salida. Nageshiko, Rima y Tadase me esperaron y los cuatro salimos juntos. Cuando íbamos a medio camino, una chica rubia y ojos morados se le acercó a Tadase y Nageshiko. No se porque, pero se me hace conocida.

-hola Utau ¿Cómo te ha ido?-le preguntó Tadase.

-bien ¿Es cierto que Ikuto entró a la escuela?-dijo.

-si.

-¿Dónde está? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-donde veas a muchas chicas, lo encontrarás-respondió Nageshiko.

-me las van a pagar todas ellas-dijo con brillitos en los ojos antes de irse. Rima y yo no entendimos casi anda de esa pequeña conversación.

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunté a Tadase.

-Tsukiyomi Utau. Mejor conocida como Hoshina Utau.

-¿Hoshina Utau? ¿No es ella…?

-si-asintió Tadase- la cantante y hermana de Ikuto.

-¿Su hermana?

-si.

-wow. No sabía que tuviera una hermana que fuera cantante.

-pues nunca preguntaste-oí que decía alguien detrás de mí.

-hola, Ikuto-dijo Tadase- te estábamos esperando.

Yo volteé lentamente y ahí estaba Ikuto, que me sonreía con burla.

-I-Ikuto.

-hola. ¿No piensas abrazarme?-me preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia mí.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-contesté.

-hm…no será porque….

-¡Ikuto!-gritó alguien.

Todos volteamos y vimos que Utau venía corriendo. En cuanto llegó, le arrojó los brazos al cuello a Ikuto.

-te extrañé mucho-dijo Utau, abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-hola Utau-dijo este.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir? Te habría buscado un lugar en mi departamento.

-no quise molestarte. Ahora ¿Me harías el favor de soltarme? Que creo que no puedo respirar bien. Gracias.

-no habría sido ninguna molestia. Oh, hace mucho que no te veo.

-chicos, mejor vayamos a otro lugar, ya que aquí obstruimos el paso-dijo Nageshiko.

Todos decidimos ir a un café, a excepción de Rima. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar al principio, pero Tadase me acopló. Al principio pensé que Utau me iba a ver con mala cara, pero me trató bien. Un rato, ignoramos a los chicos y estuvimos platicando. Algo raro porque pensé que le pondría más atención a Ikuto porque, según eso, no lo había visto desde hacía mucho. Me dijo que ella también iba en segundo, pero en otro salón. Supe que la idea de ser cantante había sido de su madre en lugar de ella, pero a pesar de todo, disfrutaba cantar.

De vez en cuando, sentía que Ikuto me lanzaba miradas.

-oye-me dijo Utau-¿Desde cuando conoces a Ikuto?

-desde hace 2 días, creo.

-¿Qué tanto lo conoces?

-con decirte que ni siquiera sabia que tuviera una hermana, se comprende ¿No crees?

-tienes razón-dijo sonriendo.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando y después los chicos se nos unieron. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Utau me dio su número de teléfono, por si necesitaba algo. Ella y Tadase se fueron juntos, ya que Ikuto dijo que no quería que se fuera sola.

Este último y Nageshiko, me acompañaron hasta mi casa, aunque yo les dijera que no era necesario.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana-les dije cuando estuvimos frente a mi casa.

Ikuto sólo me miró y dio media vuelta. Nageshiko se quedo atrás.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté.

Él se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

-sólo quería decirte que tengas cuidado con Ikuto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-solamente porque la mente de Ikuto no es muy normal. Nunca sabes que es lo que piensa y mucho menos como va a actuar. No es malo, sólo algo diferente a la gente normal. Nos vemos.

Los vi marchase y entré a mi casa, pensando en lo que me había dicho Nageshiko.

¡Hola!

¿Como están?

¿Les gusto el capi?

Espero que si

Bueno

Este…..

Bueno...

No se que decir XD

Gracias por sus reviews

Eto….

Me gustan mucho

Se los agradezco

Ya me voy porque no se que mas decir

XD

bye


	6. Cap 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV **

Llegamos a la casa de Nageshiko y yo inmediatamente me metí a bañar. Como no tenía ganas de estar soportando algunos de los sermones que me daba Tadase, me fui directamente a la cama. Me desperté después de un rato y consulté el reloj. Vi que era de madrugada. Perfecto. Podría efectuar mi maldad a la perfección. Me transformé a mi verdadera forma y busqué un aroma. Salí de la casa y empecé a buscar mi objetivo. Cuando lo encontré, casi no resistía de quedarme un rato ahí, pero recordé para que había ido ahí. Regrese a la casa y fui al cuarto de Tadase.

Hice lo que debía de hacer en silencio. Volví a mi cuarto con una sonrisa. Tadase iba a sufrir en grande. Eso es lo mejor. Me fijé en el reloj y decidí dormir un rato más. Cuando oí un molesto ruido, supe que era hora de levantarme. Me vestí y bajé, claro con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando lo que acababa de hacer unas horas atrás. Cuando vi a Tadase, mire hacia otro lado, para no empezarme a reír. Estuvimos un rato ahí y después partimos hacia la escuela. Anduve delante de ellos y muy alejado, con la excusa de no querer estar soportando los sermones de Tadase. Nageshiko, al parecer, sospechaba que yo le había hecho algo a Tadase, más no dijo nada.

Cuando íbamos a medio camino, muchos gatos empezaron a seguirnos. Al principio eran unos cuantos, pero a medida que avanzábamos iban aumentando cada vez más. Apreté más el paso y dejé a los otros dos atrás. Llegué a la escuela y cuando volví la vista atrás, había una manada de gatos siguiendo a Tadase. Nageshiko apareció a mi lado, mientras que el primero corría para todos lados, intentando huir de los gatos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Ikuto?-me preguntó Nageshiko.

-le puse hierba gatuna en su uniforme-le dije en el oído.

Se rió un poco antes de preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

-por venganza.

Nageshiko se volvió a reír.

-maldición. ¡Ikuto!-gritó Tadase, viniendo hacia mí-te voy a matar.

-oye, Nageshiko ¿No vas a ir por Amu?-le dije mientras echaba a correr.

-gracias.-me dijo.

Me fui detrás del edificio, esperando a ver cuando llegaba Tadase. Como tardaba mucho, me fui a las canchas. Justo me acababa de acostar, escuché que alguien venía corriendo. Me levanté de un salto y eché a correr hacia los salones.

-¡IKUTO! ¡No escapes! ¡Tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos!-me gritó Tadase.

Me frené en seco en el pasillo. Tadase se frenó también, a una distancia razonable.

-tú dices eso, pero no recuerdas lo que hiciste el otro día ¿Verdad?-le dije yo, mientras me dirigía de nuevo a las escaleras.

Tadase me siguió, adivinando que es lo que pensaba hacer.

-no debiste haberlo hecho-me dijo, cuando estuvimos afuera.

-lo mismo te digo. La venganza jamás fue tan dulce.

-pero eso fue diferente. Tú…

-no, fue lo mismo.

-deberían dejar de pelear y entrar a clases ustedes 2-nos dijo una voz.

Volteamos y vimos al rey Tsukasa.

-Su Majestad-dijimos al unísono, mientras nos inclinábamos ante él.

-párense. No quiero que la gente piense cosas. ¿Dónde está Nageshiko?

-fue con una amiga suya-le contesté.

-¿Por qué hueles a hierba gatuna, Tadase?

-un incidente con Ikuto, Su Majestad. Nada grave.

-cuando vean a Nageshiko, díganle que quiero hablar con él.

-como ordene, Su Majestad.

Nos inclinamos una vez más y el Rey desapareció. Nosotros nos miramos y nos dirigimos a nuestros salones. Los gatos aun seguían a Tadase, así que le dije donde tenía la bolsa con la hierba gatuna. Me fulminó con la mirada y después nos dirigimos cada uno a su salón. Cuando llegué, el profesor aun no estaba ahí. Todas las chicas gritaron y empezaron a formar un círculo alrededor de mí.

-Ikuto ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Ikuto ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-Ikuto-sama ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿Cuál es tu juego favorito?

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

Todas esas preguntas las soporte ayer y peor.

-hey Ikuto-dijo Kukai-ven acá conmigo.

Me salí de ese horroroso círculo y fui con él.

Cuando llegó el profesor, todos nos fuimos a sentar. Pasaron las horas y salimos al receso. Kukai y yo nos dirigimos al lugar en donde estaban los demás. Al verme, Utau se lanzó a mi cuello, igual que la vez anterior. Cuando la convencí de que me soltara, me fui al lado de Tadase.

-miau.

Él saltó y me miró, obviamente molesto.

-Ikuto. No hagas eso.

Amu nos miró y yo sonreí. Me acerqué un poco a ella.

-hola Amu. ¿Me das mi abrazo diario o me espero para más al rato?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Me acorde del pequeño detalle que ella no sabía que el gato que tanto adoraba y yo, éramos la misma persona.

-porque eres una mujer-mentí. Creo que es bastante creíble ¿O ustedes que creen?

-¿Y eso qué?

-ninguna mujer se resiste a abrazarme-le dije con arrogancia. ¿O miento sobre eso?

-pues fíjate que yo no estoy incluida en esa categoría-dijo, ofendida.

-¿Segura?-le pregunté mientras acercaba mi cara un poco a la suya.

-s-si. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así? La primera vez que te vi, me trataste como una basura, hasta dijiste que me odiabas.

-yo no dije eso. Dije que odio a los humanos.

-es casi lo mismo. Yo soy humana y eso me incluye. Además, tú también eres humano. Entonces te odias a ti mismo. ¿O qué? ¿Eres un extranjero o alguna clase de mutación?

-no exactamente, pero…

-Ikuto-dijo Nageshiko-necesito hablar contigo.

Miré a Amu por última vez y fui con Nageshiko.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Su Majestad me dijo para qué vinieron ustedes a este mundo.

-¿Para qué?-esto se pone interesante.

-su hija, la princesa Yaya, se escapó de nuestro mundo y vino a este.

-¿Y por qué Su Majestad no viene a buscarla?

-porque ya lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo y no logro encontrarla-dijo el mencionado a mi lado.

-Su Majestad-dijimos al unísono. Nageshiko sólo dio una reverencia, pero yo puse una rodilla en el suelo y bajé la cabeza.

-lo siento, Su Majestad. No quise ofenderlo-le dije.

-párate, Ikuto. No me ofendiste. Tienes suerte de ser tú. Si hubieras sido otro, ya estarías muerto. Yaya desapareció desde hace un rato como un mes y la he estado buscando en este mundo, pero no la encuentro. Creo que eso se debe a que ella sabe que estoy buscándola en persona, pero como ahora los mando a ustedes, no creo que se dé mucha cuenta. Así que eso es lo que quiero que hagan.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, desapareció.

-regresemos con los demás-me dijo Nageshiko, sonriendo.

Lo hicimos y pronto el receso terminó. Kukai y yo nos fuimos a nuestro salón. Cuando fue hora de la salida, todas las chicas se empezaron a poner a mí alrededor. Yo hice una maniobra exitosa, ya que pude salir. Nosotros nos fuimos a la entrada de la escuela, esperando a los demás. Cuando llegaron, nos fuimos.

-oye, Ikuto-me dijo Tadase- ¿Por qué molestaste a Amu en el receso?

-no creo que eso te incumba. Pero lo que creo que sí es, si ya saben para que vinimos aquí.

-si, Nageshiko me dijo.

-hm…

Llegamos a la casa y Nageshiko hizo algo de comer. Cuando terminamos, cada quien se fue para su lado: yo a mi cuarto, Tadase al suyo y Nageshiko a la sala. Escuché unos cuantos murmullos abajo y asumí que eran Tadase y Nageshiko. Gracias a dios, mañana no hay clases.

-Ikuto-dijo Tadase desde la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nageshiko dice que mañana vendrán sus amigos y Utau.

-hm…

Oí como se fue y sonreí al techo. Eso significa que mañana vendrá Amu. Perfecto.

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña broma que Ikuto le gasto a Tadase

Yo particularmente me divertí mucho escribiendo eso

Cada vez que me lo imagino corriendo con una manada de gatos atrás

Me parto de la risa

Bueno

Ya saben que pido a cambio

Reviews

Bye

Se cuidan

Gracias por todos sus reviews

Los adoro

Bye otra vez XD


	7. Cap 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV **

Cuando Nageshiko me llamó, diciéndome que me invitaba a su casa, me alegré porque vería a su gatito.

Les avise a mis padres y me dieron permiso. Fui a mi cuarto para arreglar lo que iba a llevar al día siguiente. Cuando lo tuve listo, me acosté en mi cama. No tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera pensar. Estuve buen rato viendo el techo hasta que mi mamá me llamó para cenar. Cuando fue hora, me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente, me levanté un poco tarde y me tuve que apurar.

Me arreglé y bajé a desayunar. Después, me despedí de mis padres y me fui a la casa de Nageshiko. Cuando casi iba a llegar, vi a Kukai y Utau. Ellos también me vieron y vinieron hacia mí.

-hola-les dije.

-hola, no sabía que ibas a venir, pero me alegro de que sea así. No quisiera estar con todos ellos sola-me dijo Utau sonriendo.

-sí, yo también me alegro de que vinieras.

-bueno, hay que llegar o si no nos perderemos de muchas cosas-intervino Kukai.

Nos dirigimos a la casa y tocamos el timbre. Nageshiko nos abrió y entramos. Rima y Tadase estaban en la sala. Ikuto, el gatito, estaba ahí.

-Ikuto-le dije, abriendo mis brazos. Él maulló y se acercó.

-Amu, yo te recomiendo que no lo cargues-dijo en seguida Tadase.

-¿Por qué?-quise saber yo.

-porque te puedes llenar de pelos.

Ikuto maulló, como si estuviera reclamando. Le acaricié su cabeza y le dije a Tadase:

-en realidad, no me importa que me llene de pelos, me da igual. Quiero cargar a Ikuto, que es tan lindo.

Él maulló una vez más. Me senté al lado de Rima y ella se quedó un rato viendo a Ikuto, antes de acariciarle tantito la cabeza.

-oye Nageshiko-le dije Tadase-¿Recuerdas el trabajo de matemáticas?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-podemos aprovechar que Kukai está aquí, para hacer ese trabajo.

-si tienes razón. ¿Nos ayudas, si lo necesitamos?-le pregunté a este.

-sí, no hay problema.

Estuvieron un rato haciendo ese trabajo mientras que Utau, Rima y yo platicábamos. De vez en cuando, notaba que Utau le lanzaba unas cuantas miradas a Ikuto.

-oye Amu. ¿No te cansas de que Ikuto esté todo el rato en tus piernas?-me preguntó Utau- si te molesta, pásamelo un rato.

-no, en realidad no me molesta-le dije. Ya van dos personas que quieren alejar a Ikuto de mí. ¿Por qué?

-listo, terminamos. Ahora hay que jugar algo divertido. ¿No creen?-sugirió Tadase.

-si ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Kukai.

-podemos jugar cartas-sugirió Nageshiko.

-un rato está bien, pero ¿Luego?-dijo Kukai.

-tengo un videojuego-dijo Nageshiko.

-excelente. Un rato cartas y después el videojuego.

Nageshiko fue a buscarlas y los demás nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa. Pensé en jugar, pero eso haría que descuidara a Ikuto, así que decidí sólo observar.

-Amu ¿No juegas?-me preguntó Rima, cuando Nageshiko volvió.

-no, porque si no, no podría hacerle caso a Ikuto.

-se ve que lo quieres mucho-observó.

-sí.

Utau y Tadase me miraron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-les pregunté.

-no, nada-me dijo Utau.

-bueno, vamos a jugar-dijo Nageshiko. Repartió cartas y se volvió hacia mí-¿De verdad no quieres jugar?

-no, gracias. Quiero mimar a Ikuto-le dije con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo.

Nageshiko y los demás empezaron a jugar. Yo estaba acariciando la cabeza y cuello de Ikuto, cuando Nageshiko me pidió si podía traer una bolsa de patatas de la cocina. Me levanté, junto con Ikuto, y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Dónde estarán las patatas?-me pregunté a mi misma.

Ikuto se revolvió en mis brazos y se cayó al suelo. Se fue a las alacenas y me pareció que señalaba una. Me dirigí a ella y la abrí. Ahí estaba lo que buscaba.

-gracias Ikuto-le dije mientras me agachaba y le acariciaba su cabeza.

Él maulló y casi me pareció que sonreía.

-¿Por qué será que cada vez que estoy contigo, me acuerdo del otro Ikuto?-le pregunté.

Él maulló, empezó a ronronear y se empezó a frotar en mis piernas.

-tal vez sean tus ojos los que me recuerdan a él-le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Volvió a maullar y me senté en el suelo. Ikuto se subió a mis piernas y lo empecé a acariciar. Ikuto siguió ronroneando y me empezó a pegar en la mano con la cabeza, como diciéndome que le acariciara mas la cabeza. Lo hice y me siguió pegando. Veces que agachaba la cabeza, me pegaba en la frente.

-¡Las patatas!-dije, recordando. Cargué a Ikuto, que seguía ronroneando, y agarré el plato donde había vaciado la bolsa.

-lamento la tardanza-les dije, cuando volví a la sala.

-no hay problema, Amu-me dijo Nageshiko, sonriendo. Deje el plato en el centro de la mesa y me senté.

Todos siguieron jugando y yo acariciando a Ikuto. Algunas veces, Utau, Nageshiko o Tadase lanzaban miradas a mi dirección. No sabía si eran para mí o para Ikuto.

-¿Vamos ya a jugar el videojuego?-preguntó Kukai.

-buena idea-dijo Utau.

Todos nos dirigimos a un cuarto, donde estaba el videojuego. Kukai retó a Tadase y empezaron a jugar. Los demás nos pusimos alrededor. Ikuto no paraba de ronronear y de golpear mi mano. Cuando no le hacía caso, maullaba.

-ja. Te gané, Tadase-dijo Kukai, parándose.

-sí, no soy muy bueno en esto-admitió él, cediendo su lugar a Nageshiko.

-veamos quien es el mejor-dijo Kukai, iniciando el juego.

Ikuto dejó de estale pegando a mí mano y se acomodó en mis piernas. Le estuve acariciando la cabeza y el cuerpo un buen rato, antes de darme cuenta que se había dormido. A pesar de eso, lo seguí acariciando. Kukai y Nageshiko estuvieron una hora jugando, viendo quien era el ganador, hasta que decidieron que fuera un empate. Kukai retó a Utau, a pesar de que ella dijo que no sabía jugar muy bien.

-es sólo para divertirme-le dijo Kukai.

-pues ahora veras como te voy a ganar-dijo Utau, subiendo la voz.

Todo este escándalo, despertó a Ikuto. Lo seguí acariciando pero se levantó y salió del cuarto.

-Ikuto-lo llamé.

No volvió.

-no te preocupes, al rato volverá-me dijo Nageshiko sonriendo.

-voy a buscarlo, por si acaso-le avisé.

Me pareció que me intentaban detener, pero ya había salido.

-¿Ikuto?-lo volví a llamar.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos ruidos, como la primera vez que lo vi. Seguí avanzando sin llamarlo. Doble en una esquina y lo vi.

-Iku…-dije sin terminar, ya que lo que vi, me dejo muda.

El gatito estaba sentado en el suelo y luego, lentamente se fue alargando hasta que en su lugar apareció Ikuto, el humano. Al principio, me daba la espalda, pero luego se volvió.

-¿Ikuto?-dijo yo.

Me miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que desearía que algo o alguien llegara para que mí vida tuviera sentido, diversión? Bueno, pues ¿Han oído el dicho " ¿ Cuidado con lo que deseas?" creo que eso aplica para mí.

¡Hola!

Como les va?

Les gusto la ultima parte? Porque a mi sí.

Cuando lo estaba escribiendo estaba muy emocionada.

Ya se

Estoy loca

XD

Bueno

Lo único que les pido son reviews

Espero que puedan cumplir mi petición

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan

Las quiero mucho XD


	8. Cap 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

Estaba cómodamente dormido en las piernas de Amu, cuando me despertaron. Amu me siguió acariciando, pero yo me levante y salí. Oí como Amu me llamaba, pero no volví. Quería transformarme en humano para molestarla un poco. Oí como salía del cuarto y me seguía. Empecé a trotar un poco y después ya no la oí. Doblé en una esquina y ahí me senté. Lentamente mi cuerpo se empezó a trasformar. Cuando terminó, me volví lentamente, porque me pareció oír que alguien respiraba.

-¿Ikuto?-me dijo Amu.

La miré con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Nos quedamos un buen rato mirando a los ojos. Ella abría y cerraba la boca, como queriendo decir algo.

-¿Vas a decir algo o sólo vas a seguir abriendo y cerrando la boca?-le dije.

-¿Cómo quieres que diga algo, si lo que acabo de ver es demasiado sorprendente?-me respondió.

-si yo fuera tú, empezaría preguntando qué fue lo que sucedió.

-de acuerdo. ¿Qué sucedió?

-me trasformé.

Vi como me miraba molesta. Como me encanta hacerla enojar.

-tú sabes a que me refiero.

-no, no se a que te refieres-le dije con burla.

-tenemos que hablar-me dijo.

Y por la forma en que me miró, supe que no iba a ser una plática pacífica.

-es lo que estamos haciendo-le dije, sin dejar mi burla a un lado.

-me refiero a en otro lugar-dijo señalando un puerta que estaba a mi derecha.

-¿Quieres ir a hablar al cuarto de limpieza?

Ella se sonrojó.

-bueno a otro lugar pero debemos hablar.

-era broma. Vamos-le dije riéndome de ella y abrí la puerta.

Le hice señas para que ella entrara primero pero no se movió de lugar. Suspire y entre primero. Busque el interruptor de la luz, pero no encontré nada. Me di la vuelta y vi que Amu ya iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Amu, espe…-le dije. Demasiado tarde. Ya había cerrado la puerta.-…ra.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no tenemos luz.

-oh, no me di cuenta.

Abrió la puerta y salimos. Había una puerta enfrente y entramos. Esta vez, Amu fue primero y yo después. Me di vuelta por un segundo y seguí caminado. Grave error. Cuando volví mi vista al frente, Amu se había frenado y yo no alcancé a hacerlo. Choqué con Amu y ella se cayó. Lo que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta, es que en lugar de entrar a un cuarto, habíamos entrado al sótano. Rodamos por las escaleras antes de que Amu cayera en el frío suelo y yo sobre ella. Necesité unos minutos para poder saber cómo y en qué posición estábamos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté. Mis ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad y pude ver que Amu tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió un poco y me dijo:

-sí y lo estaría mejor si te levantaras.

No respondí a eso, pero si me levanté. Tomé su mano y la ayudé a levantarse. Miré a mí alrededor y vi una lámpara colgada del techo. Me dirigí a ella y la prendí. Alguien había cerrado la puerta.

-Ikuto-me dijo Amu, mirando al mismo lugar que yo-cerraron la puerta ¿Verdad?

-estás viendo lo mismo que yo-le dije. Subí las escaleras e intenté abrir la puerta. Cerrada. Perfecto. Volví a bajar y miré a Amu.

-ya adivinaras que pasó.

-sí. ¿Y ahora? ¿Me darás la explicación que quiero?

-no se. Tal vez.

-Ikuto.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? Viste lo que sucedió. No creo que necesites más.

-quiero saber lo que realmente eres. No lo que aparentas ser.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-por supuesto.

-¿Aunque no sea muy agradable?-ella advirtió mi tono de voz serio.

Vaciló un segundo antes de contestar.

-si.

-bien. Primero quiero saber qué es lo que ves.

-a un muchacho de ojos y pelo azul zafiro. Alto y de ropa negra.

-bien.

Me transformé en mi verdadera forma y la miré diciendo: _"¿Y ahora?"_

-a un gato bonito de pelo y ojos zafiro.

Si hubiera estado en mi forma humana, habría sonreído y reído.

-¿Bonito?-le dije cuando me trasformé.

-cuando eres un gato. Casi todos los gatos son adorables.

-y yo entro en esa categoría.

-cállate.

-bueno ¿Eso fue todo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Eso fue todo lo que viste?

-Si. ¿Tenia que ver algo más?

-si. Cuando era un gato debiste de haber visto a un demonio que toma forma humana, para poder conseguir lo que busca-le expliqué.

El sótano se quedó en silencio un buen rato. Amu me miraba fijamente. Tal vez no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero para ser sincero ¿Existe alguien en este mundo que espere esa respuesta?

-por…-dijo Amu, rompiendo el silencio-por eso dijiste que odiabas a los humanos.

-si.

De nuevo silencio. La verdad que era algo incomodo. Pero no se podía hacer nada.

-Ikuto…

La miré. Ella sostuvo mi mirada. Como vi que no decía nada, di un paso hacia ella. No hizo nada. Otro paso. Cuando di el tercero, casi estaba cerca de Amu, ella retrocedió más pasos de los que yo había dado.

-Amu…acaso… ¿Me tienes miedo?

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Ya saben que los hago de todo

Corazón para ustedes

Bueno

Y también saben que es lo que pido

De recompensa

Reviews

XD

Espero que me los puedan dar

Y a las personas que los dejan

Se los agradezco de todo corazón

Bye

Se cuidan

Las quiero X3


	9. Cap 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV**

-Amu…acaso… ¿Me tienes miedo?-me preguntó Ikuto.

En realidad no sé por qué retrocedí. O tal vez sí.

-no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué retrocediste?

-no te tengo miedo.

_No te tengo miedo_. Me repetí a mi misma.

-eso no responde mi pregunta.

-claro que sí-aunque yo sabía que era mentira.

-no. Yo te di una explicación, así que también exijo una.

-me la diste porque no tuviste otra opción-ya se. Sólo estoy diciendo muchas cosas para no tener que responder su pregunta.

-Amu…tú bien sabes que sólo estás diciendo esas cosas porque no quieres responder lo que te pregunte.

Maldición. Se dio cuenta.

-Amu…estoy esperando.

-bien. Para empezar, no te tengo miedo. No retrocedí por eso.

-sigues sin contestar mi pregunta.

-a eso iba. No se porque lo hice. Supongo que estoy confundida y necesito procesar lo que me acabas de decir. Pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que no te tengo miedo.

-¿Estás segura? ¿100% segura?

-si.

-entonces no te molestara que me transforme, me des un abrazo y me digas que quieres.

-no. Espera ¡¿Qué?

-lo que oíste. Así que como acabas de decir que no te molesta, haré lo que dije.

-no, espera.

Pero Ikuto ya era un gato. Se acercó a mí y maulló. Es difícil creer que el mismo chico que hace apenas 3 segundos es un gato ahora. Y que sea un gato adorable.

-Ikuto, no voy a hacer lo que dijiste. Por más que maúlles y te hagas el lindo.

Volvió a maullar.

-no.

-miau.

-no.

-miau.

-¿Entiendes la palabra no, Ikuto?

-miau.

-creo que eso es un no.

-miau.

Suspiré y me senté sobre una caja que había por ahí. Mire a mí alrededor y pude observar que había varias cajas detrás de mi, por si me quería acostar. Ikuto siguió maullando y se subió a mis piernas.

-no, Ikuto, bájate-le dije.

No me hizo caso y empezó a ronronear.

-no Ikuto. Ya entiéndelo.

Ikuto no volvió a hacerme caso y empezó a golpear mi mano, como hace rato.

-no quiero. Ya transfórmate que no voy a hacer lo que pides.

Ikuto dejó de ronronear, maullar y golpear mi mano para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Sentí como mi cuerpo se desconectaba de mí mente y no podía moverme.

-Ikuto ¿Qué me hiciste?

Me fui hacia atrás. Ikuto caminó sobre mi cuerpo, para poder seguir mirándome a los ojos. Los suyos eran hipnotizantes.

"_Si haces lo que dijiste, te puedo devolver el control de tu cuerpo. Sólo di que sí" _ Escuché que decía Ikuto en mi mente.

-Ikuto ¿Te han dicho que eres un manipulador?

-miau.

-de acuerdo.

Lentamente sentí como volvía a tener movilidad. Ikuto estaba en mis piernas, esperando. Me senté y acaricié un poco su cabeza. Suspiré y lo abrecé. Iba a decirle que lo quería, pero Ikuto se revolvió en mis brazos y cayó al suelo. Se transformó y sonrió de lado.

-espera. Dime que me quieres en esta forma.

-¿Q-Qué?-le dije con la cara roja-no, eso no fue lo que dijiste. Dijiste que en tu otra forma.

-ahora cambie de opinión. Quiero que lo digas cuando estoy en esta forma-su sonrisa se volvió socarrona.

-pero…

-quieres entonces que pase lo de hace unos momentos ¿Verdad?

-no.

-entonces, quiero que me digas que me quieres cuando estoy en esta forma. Así que, estoy esperando.

-pero Ikuto…-protesté, sin sentido.

-y por si no lo mencioné, quiero todo otra vez.

-¿También el abrazo?-le pregunté.

-si. ¿Qué parte de "quiero todo otra vez" no entendiste?

-pero ya…

-nada de peros. Estoy esperando. Si en verdad me tienes miedo, no lo harás. Pero sino, entonces recibiré un abrazo y me habrás dicho que me quieres. Además, no te debería dar miedo ahora, ya que cuando soy un gato, estoy en mi verdadera forma. ¿Qué elijes?

Obviamente elegía la segunda, pero lo que tenía que hacer era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Amu.

-de acuerdo.

Me acerqué y lo miré a los ojos.

-sólo prométeme algo.

-depende.

-me responderás algunas preguntas que tengo.

-hm…se me hace justo.

Mi cara ardía cuando rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Lo apreté un poco y pude aspirar su perfume. Ikuto me rodeó los hombros y me susurró en mi oído:

-estoy esperando, Amu.

-yo…yo te…-no podía decir nada bien de la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Tu que, Amu?

-yo, te… no puedo-le dije rindiéndome.

-¿Por qué no? Es tan sencillo decir "te quiero". Yo puedo decírtelo, Amu: te quiero.

-pero no es tan sencillo como crees. Por lo menos yo necesito sentirlo de verdad.

-no es cierto. Es demasiado sencillo decirlo.

-tal vez para ti. Pero no para mí. No puedo.

-entonces me tienes miedo.

-no, no tengo miedo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Además, el estarte abrazando es una prueba de que no te tengo miedo.

-hasta que no me digas lo que quiero, seguiré pensando lo mismo.

-pero…de acuerdo. Lo intentaré-como no nos habíamos soltado, lo volví a intentar. Me daría más vergüenza que me estuviera viendo-Ikuto, yo te…yo te…

-Ikuto, Amu-oímos la voz de Nageshiko en las escaleras. Solté a Ikuto y él me apretó un poco antes de hacer lo mismo. Volteamos y vimos a Nageshiko al pie de las escaleras. Traducción: lo había visto todo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué están aquí abajo solos?

-Nageshiko-dijo Ikuto, viéndole fijamente.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas, que por supuesto no entendí nada, para que después Nageshiko me mirara con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal.

-bueno, ¿Entonces lo sabes?-me dijo.

Nageshiko. Te lo acabo de decir. No necesitas preguntar.

-me refiero a Todo.

-yo asumo que si.

-hay que subir. Los estuvimos buscando un buen rato. Ikuto asintió y se volvió hacia mí. Me abrazó ligeramente y me dijo al oído:

-me debes eso-mordió ligeramente mi oreja y me soltó.

Toque el lugar donde me mordió mientras íbamos subiendo. Todos estaban ahí, a excepción de Rima y Kukai.

-¿Dónde están Kukai y Rima?-le pregunté a Utau.

-se fueron hace como una hora.

-tenemos que hablar todos-dijo Tadase, mirándonos a mi y a Ikuto.

Este último sólo se encogió de hombros y yo suspiré. Parece que va a ser una plática larga.

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que como siempre _

_Les haya gustado el capi_

_Bueno _

_Entonces ya saben que pido _

_Reviews _

_Por favor_

_Y gracias a las personas que dejan _

_Bueno _

_Sin más por el momento, me despido con un cordial saludo _

_Atte. VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt _

_(Ya se, me colgué XD es que así se despiden en los recados de mi escuela XD y quise hacer la prueba XD)_

_Bye _

_X3_


	10. Cap 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

Cuando Nageshiko nos habló, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Sabia que alguien nos observaba, pero no le hice mucho caso y no iba a dejar que Amu no hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando Nageshiko habló, no pude evitarlo. Cuando subimos supe que íbamos a tener una platica seria.

Fuimos al salón y Nageshiko nos miró a los dos:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-ella se dio cuenta. Estaba cuando me transforme.

-¿Por qué no cuidaste eso, Ikuto? Es algo que no debía suceder-me dijo Tadase-no es que te haga menos, Amu. Pero no puede ser. Eso nos lo han dicho desde que tenemos memoria. Ningún humano debe saber de nuestra existencia. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-yo no hice nada. Ella lo descubrió por si misma.

-pero si hubieras cuidado, no habría pasado esto.

-el hubiera no existe-contesté aburrido del sermón.

-bueno, creo que en lugar de estarnos lamentando, deberíamos ver que vamos a hacer-intervino Nageshiko. Nos volvió a mirar-¿Qué podemos hacer? Aceptamos sugerencias.

-una, que no necesitamos pensar y es bueno, dejémoslo así-dije, con el mismo tono de antes.

-no Ikuto. Entiende que debemos hacer algo porque es necesario-me dijo Tadase.

-yo les daré una solución-dijo la voz de Su Majestad.

Todos nos volteamos y, a excepción de Amu, nos inclinamos. Gire mi cara para verla y ella me devolvió la mirada. Yo intente hacerle señas de que inclinara, pero no me hizo caso. Utau si vio mis señas y la hizo inclinarse.

-es necesario que se inclinara la humana-dijo Su Majestad.-yo les tengo un la solución a su problema.

-seria un honor escucharlo, Su Majestad-dijo Tadase.

-levántense-cuando lo hicimos, añadió-podemos hacer 2 cosas: 1, borrarle la memoria y mandarlos a ustedes a otra parte y 2, dejarla así y que les ayude a buscar a Yaya. Para cuando la encuentren le borraremos la memoria sobre todo lo que sucedió y ustedes regresan al mundo de demonios.

-solo aclaro algo, Su Majestad-dijo Nageshiko-yo no regresare al mundo de los demonios.

-¿Puedo saber por que?

Nageshiko se quedo viendo fijamente a Su Majestad antes de que este asintiera.

-después discutiremos eso tú y yo. Por el momento ¿Qué deciden?

-yo digo que podemos esperar hasta encontrar a Yaya-fije.

-yo opino igual-dijo Utau. Aunque no fuera un demonio, al ser mi hermana, en nuestro mundo era tratada con respeto. Y debía mostrarlo también hacia el Rey. Sus opiniones contaban como si fuera un demonio.

-yo igual-dijo Nageshiko.

-a mi me da igual-dijo Tadase.

-entonces esta decidido. La humana ayudara en la búsqueda.

Dicho esto, Su Majestad desapareció. Nageshiko nos miro y le sonrió a Amu.

-bueno, al parecer debemos mostrarte como somos en realidad.

-¿Eh?

Pero ninguno de nosotros le contestó. Mi cuerpo se transformó lentamente. Voltee a ver a Amu y vi que estaba casi con la boca abierta. Pues quien no cuando tienes a 3 animales frente a ti y más cuando saber que son. Amu nos recorrió con la mirada y después se dio cuenta de que Utau no había cambiado.

-¿Por qué no cambiaste?-le preguntó Amu, confundida.

-porque yo no puedo-le contestó sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-si, no puedo porque no soy un demonio.

-pero Ikuto lo es.

-pero yo no. Soy humana, bueno dejemos de hablar de mí. Te presento a 3 demonios de los más importantes: Fujisaki Nageshiko, un zorro de lo más inteligente; Hotori Tadase, un perro que puede encontrar lo que busca y por ultimo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un gato de lo más sigiloso, astuto y audaz.

-así que Tadase era el perro que Nageshiko llevo una vez a la escuela.

Este último asintió. Amu me miró un rato antes de posar su vista en Tadase y después en Nageshiko.

-¿Tienes alguna duda, Amu?-le dijo Utau.

-eh…si. ¿Qué quería decir el Rey, o lo que sea, cuando mencionó a Yaya?

-Yaya es la hija de Su Majestad-dijo Nageshiko, transformándose-según lo que nos dijo, Su Alteza vino a este mundo y Su Majestad no ha podido encontrarla. Así que para eso vinieron Ikuto y Tadase.

-¿Y por que dijiste que no ibas a volver al mundo de los demonios, Nageshiko?-le preguntó Amu.

El sonrió.

-porque encontré una razón por la cual me quiero quedar y aunque no lo entienda Su Majestad, no quiero irme de aquí.

Comprendí que, aunque Amu y nosotros fuéramos sus amigos, no nos diría la razón, o tal vez aun no.

-¿Alguna duda más?-preguntó Utau.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-no tenemos una foto de Su Alteza, pero veremos si podemos conseguir una. Te decimos que cuando esta en su verdadera forma, es un conejo.

-hay muchos conejos en este mundo, Nageshiko-le dijo Amu.

-me refiero a que… ¿Recuerdas lo que sentías al ver a Ikuto en forma de gato?-ella asintió-bueno se siente diferente ¿Verdad? Cuando veas de casualidad a Yaya, puedes sentir cierto respeto inconscientemente. Y necesitamos que nos lo digas ¿OK?

Ella volvió a asentir. Utau nos sonrió a mí y a Tadase.

-ya se pueden transformar.

Tadase si lo hizo pero yo no. Maullé y Amu volteo a verme. Me acerque a ella y seguí maullando. Quería molestarla un rato más antes de que se fuera. Es valido ¿No?

¡Hola!

¿Como les va?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Bueno

Lo único que les pido son reviews

Espero que puedan cumplir mi petición

Y a las personas que dejan

Se los agradezco de corazón

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan

Las quiero mucho XD


	11. Cap 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV**

Después de toda la plática que tuvimos, me quede un rato con ellos antes de volver a mi casa. En el rato que estuve, Ikuto siguió en la forma de gato y no dejaba de estar maullando y ronroneando a mí alrededor. Cuando me iba a ir, Ikuto se transformó, me abrazó y me dijo al oído:

-me debes algo.

Yo no le respondí, pero me puse colorada. Nadie entendió, pero sospecho que Nageshiko si. Cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontré con que mis padres habían salido y que regresarían por unos días. Y me habían dejado dinero y comida para esos días. No tenía nada que hacer, así que llame a Rima. Ya se, la acabo de ver hace rato, peor no me pude despedir de ella.

-¿Bueno?-contesto ella misma.

-hola Rima, soy Amu.

-ah, hola. ¿Dónde estaban tu e Ikuto? Los estuvimos buscando.

-es que tenia que hablar con él y entramos al sótano en lugar de a un cuarto**. **Y alguien cerró la puerta.

-esa fui yo-admitió Rima-la vi abierta y como pensé que no había nadie, la cerré.

-bueno, ahora ya sabes porque no nos encontraban.

-oye ¿Qué necesitas hablar con Ikuto?

_Maldición._ No me dijeron que hacer cuando hablara con Rima o Kukai. En eso, alguien tocó el timbre.

-tengo que colgar, Rima. Nos vemos.

-adiós, pero luego me contestas mi pregunta.

-si, adiós.

Colgué y fui a abrir la puerta. No vi a nadie pero escuche un maullido. Baje la vista y me encontré con Ikuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ikuto?-le dije mientras lo cargaba y lo metía a la casa.

Se transformó y me mostró su sonrisa socarrona.

-vine a ayudarte.

-¿A que?

-a explicarle a Rima por que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-porque soy un demonio en forma de gato. Y los gatos tenemos un buen oído y si le agregas que soy un demonio, ahí tienes la respuesta.

-presumido.

-es un honor serlo. ¿Vas a querer que te diga o que?

-si.

-dile que querías decirme cuanto me quieres y que no soportas estar sin mi.

-¿Q-Qué?-le dije con la cara toda roja-jamás le diría eso. Además no es cierto.

-eso dices, pero no es lo mismo que piensas ¿O me equivoco?

-claro que si. Yo nunca pensaría eso.

-aja.

-bueno, ya me "ayudaste" así que adiós.

-¿Así siempre tratas a tus invitado?-me preguntó sonriendo de la misma forma que cuando llegó.

-no, solo a ti por ser invitado de honor no invitado-dije, intentando empujarlo a la puerta, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano porque ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

-¿Entonces le dirás eso?

-claro que no. Ya buscaré qué. Y quien sabe, tal vez termine diciéndole la verdad.

Y entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. En momento, yo estaba empujando a Ikuto del pecho y al siguiente, Ikuto me tenía acorralada en la pared con sus manos en mis muñecas.

-ni siquiera jugando se te ocurra decirle algo a ella-me dijo. Me quede viendo sus ojos y vi algo en ellos que me asustó mucho-nadie mas debe saber sobre esto. ¿Entendiste?

Yo asentí porque mi voz se había esfumado. Ikuto siguió así unos minutos antes de soltarme. Me quede un rato ahí parada y después Ikuto me dijo:

-dile que estábamos buscando al gato de Nageshiko.

Yo asentí de nuevo. Ikuto se me quedo viendo, serio como nunca lo había visto, sin rastro de su, antes, sonrisa socarrona. Nos miramos buen rato y después Ikuto vino hacia mí de nuevo. Retrocedí lo más que pude, traducción: casi nada.

-¿Ahora si me tienes miedo?-me pregunto, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-algo-admití con un hilillo de voz.

-eso es bueno-dijo antes de irse.

Me quede en el mismo sitio en el que me había dejado Ikuto.

¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso? En un momento, era alguien pervertido y divertido y al siguiente, era serio y temeroso. ¿Qué le sucedió? Yo solo lo decía jugando. Jamás le diría nada a Rima sobre ellos.

"Ni siquiera jugando se te ocurra decirle algo a ella" me había dicho.

Creo que Nageshiko tenía razón al decirme que Ikuto no es como los demás.

_¡Hola! _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi _

_Bueno _

_Ya saben que pido a cambio _

_Reviews_

_Bye_

_Se cuidan _

_Gracias por todos sus Reviews _

_Los adoro _

_Bye otra vez XD_


	12. Cap 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV **

Ya se. Se estarán preguntando por qué actué de esa forma. Bien, fue el hecho de que dijera bromeando que le contaría todo a su amiga. Eso seria imperdonable. Confiamos a ella información que ningún otro humano, a parte de Utau, sabía ¿Y para que diga algo así? No creo que se lo mejor. Creo que harían lo mismo que yo. O quizás mi reacción fue muy exagerada. Bueno, creo que la próxima vez que la vea, hare como si nada hubiera pasado. Regresé a la casa de Nageshiko después de dar unas vueltas a la ciudad, claro en forma de gato, dado que no tenía ganas de ser perseguido por las mujeres.

En esas vueltas, una niña pequeña casi me toma en brazos. Me dio la impresión de que si no me hubiera escapado, me habría llevado a su casa. Y es obvio que eso no es posible. Me escabullí por un callejón y me fui a la casa de Nageshiko. Cuando entre, vi a Tadase y al ya mencionado Nageshiko, en la sala platicando sobre lo que sucedió hace unos momentos. Estaban hablando en voz exageradamente baja, pero logre escuchar lo último que intercambiaron antes de darse cuenta de mi presencia:

-Amu no está segura en otro lado más que aquí.

-ya lo se. Pero no podemos forzarla. Ahora que sabe cosas de los demonios, no creo que los otros se queden así. Ah, hola Ikuto ¿A dónde fuiste?

Mire a Nageshiko, quien me percibió primero. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a mis actividades.

-fui a dar un paseo. ¿Y de que estaba hablando antes de que llegara?

Intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas antes de que Tadase hablara.

-es sobre Amu. No está segura en su casa. Los otros demonios encubiertos que hay en este mundo no tardaran en darse cuenta de que ella sabe muchas cosas sobre nosotros y entonces la atacarán, a pesar de que nos va a ayudar a encontrar a Su Alteza. Debemos traerla aquí con nosotros.

-sus padres no lo aceptaran-le dije haciéndole ver lo obvio.

-lo se. Debemos traer a Utau también. Tal vez así la dejen.

-¿Y con qué excusa la traeremos aquí?

-buena pregunta-reconoció Tadase.

-yo tengo una idea-intervino Nageshiko- pero antes de decírselas, tengo que pensarla bien. Mientras iré a hacer la cena. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Nageshiko se fue y nos quedamos Tadase y yo. Ninguno decía nada; Tadase de seguro seguía pensando en lo de Amu. Yo solamente me acosté en el suelo esperando a que la comida estuviera lista. Aunque la verdad es preocupante eso de los otros demonios. Mi instinto me decía que había 2 cerca de aquí, obviamente aparte de nosotros. Pero no sabía si estaban enterados de que Su Alteza estaba en este mundo. Pero lo mas seguro es que no.

-Ikuto, ya esta la cena-me dijo Tadase, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-hm…

Cenamos tranquilamente y ninguno dijo nada; Nageshiko estaba pensando y Tadase y yo nos limitamos a comer. Ellos 2 se quedaron en la sala mientras que yo me fui a dormir. Hoy fue un día algo cansado.

Dormí pacíficamente hasta que sentí que alguien o algo me estaba molestando. Me moví para que me dejara de molestar pero siguió igual. Era como si me estuvieran lamiendo la…abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Tadase en su forma de demonio.

-maldito Tadase.

Me levante rápidamente y lo empecé a perseguir por todo el cuarto. Salimos y lo perseguí por todo el piso de arriba. Hubo un momento en el que perdí la pista de Tadase, así que me transformé en gato. Me moví sigilosamente una vez que supe donde estaba. Y para mi buena suerte, se había transformado en humano. Empecé a correr y lo encontré. Me trepé en él de un salto. Se sobresaltó e intentó librarse de mí. Creo que no lo había mencionado, pero cuando Tadase en humano le tiene miedo a los gatos. Así que, aquí mi venganza.

-¡Ah! ¡Ikuto, bájate! ¡Largo!-gritó este mientras empezaba a correr. Yo le enterré algo las uñas en el hombro.

Tadase siguió corriendo de un lado a otro.

-bájate Ikuto. Me arrepiento por lo que hice. ¿DE acuerdo? Pero ¡Bájate!

No iba a ser tan fácil, así que no me baje.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?-pregunto Nageshiko, saliendo de la cocina. Justo en ese momento, Tadase iba pasando por ahí, claro corriendo.

Se detuvo y Nageshiko me vio en su espalda.

-Ikuto, bájate de Tadase. Recuerda que les tiene miedo a los gatos.

Tadase se callo y Nageshiko me cargo, quitándome de la espalda. Maullé y Nageshiko sonrió. Me transforme y mire burlón a Tadase.

-la venganza jamás fue tan dulce.

Tadase se sonrojó y ahora el empezó a perseguirme a mi. Corrimos por toda la casa, de nuevo, y hubo un momento en el que Tadase se cansó.

-es-espera Ikuto-jadeó.

-¿No eres un demonio o que?

-si…pero…

-se me hace que un demonio que acaba de nacer tiene mejor resistencia que tú.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hemos estado corriendo?

-no ¿Por qué? ¿Debería? Tal vez unos 20 o 30 minutos.

-llevamos 3 horas corriendo. Mas la otra hora de hace rato.

-wow. No me había dado cuenta. Pero aun así, eres un demonio. Se supone que tienes resistencia. Hay atletas en este mundo que son mejores que tú.

Tadase gruñó y siguió la persecución. Pasamos frente a la entrada de la casa y percibí el aroma de Amu. Me pare y salí. Tadase me siguió y al sentir cerca la presencia de Amu, sonreí y me transformé. Tadase salió a la calle conmigo y esperamos a que llegara. Cuando vi a Amu, fui hacia ella. Me miró, sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza. Se agachó y me cargó. Maullé triunfante cuando llegamos con Tadase. Este me miro, molesto claro, y después sonrió a Amu.

-llegaste antes de tiempo.

¿Eh? Yo no entiendo nada. Maule y miré a Amu. Ella entendió y sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿El gran Ikuto no sabe por qué estoy aquí?

Maullé en respuesta. Sonrió de nuevo.

-mejor hay que entrar-sugirió Tadase.

Lo hicimos y en cuanto Tadase cerró la puerta, me transforme.

-¿Qué fue eso del "gran Ikuto"?

-eso fue porque…

Se oyó un golpe en seco en la entrada, que hizo que todos dirigiéramos nuestra vista hacia allá. Un chico, que al parecer era el cartero, estaba mirándome con los ojos desorbitados e iba a echar a correr si yo y Tadase no hubiéramos reaccionado rápidamente. Tadase durmió y acostó al chico mientras que yo me inclinaba a su lado. Puse mi mano frente a su cara y susurré:

-Aloth Eyrera Kimitrysha Wondu.

El chico despertó a los segundos. Nos miró a los 3 algo desorientado. Se paró y dijo:

-tengan el correo.

Perfecto. Por eso adoro este hechizo. El chico se fue contento y cuando Tadase cerró la puerta, voltee a ver sonriente a Amu. Pero mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro. Amu tenía la vista desenfocada. Me pare frente a ella y me miro con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte.

-¿Eso mismo me harán a mi?

La mire seriamente y no respondí. Tadase nos miro y sonrió nerviosamente.

-creo que hay que entrar. Debemos hacer el trabajo, Amu.

Ella asintió y me volvió la duda de hace rato.

-¿Por qué esta aquí Amu?

-tenemos un trabajo que hacer con Nageshiko de la escuela-respondió Tadase.

-ah.

Cuando todos se instalaron, me di cuenta de que Amu solo le hacia caso a Tadase y Nageshiko. Algo se movió en mi interior y decidí que no me iba a ignorar. Estaba sentado al lado de Amu, así que me acosté y puse mi cabeza en sus piernas. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Ikuto?-me pregunto.

-no me gusta ser ignorada. O si lo prefieres, puedo transformarme en gato.

-no, quédate así.

Sonreí triunfante y cerré mis mojos. Oía las voces de los 3 y creo que eso me arrulló. Dormí un rato y algo en el aire me despertó. Abrí los ojos y observe que aun seguía mi cabeza en las piernas de Amu. Sonreí y me pare. Los tres seguían trabajando en quien sabe que. Amu no me hizo caso y los otros dos algo. Voltee a ver a Amu y, vi que no me miraba para nada. Solo le hacia caso a ellos. Algo en mi interior se volvió a mover. Me molestó que sólo les hiciera caso a ellos. Esperen. ¿Creen que acaso estoy…celoso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Hola!_

_Antes que nada _

_Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde _

_Les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas u_u_

_De verdad _

_Pero ya que aquí esta el capi _

_Bueno _

_Espero que les haya gustado _

_Saben que siempre lo hago pensando en si les va a gustar o no _

_Y espero que esta vez así sea _

_Saben que en manga fox ya actualizaron sobre Shugo Chara Encore!_

_Y como es el último capitulo del manga _

_Las adoradas Peach-Pit lo hicieron de maravilla _

_Tiene los mejores momentos Amuto que yo he visto en Shugo Chara _

_Bueno las dejo de aburrir _

_Pero tienen que leer Shugo Chara Encore!_

_Bueno _

_Saben que les pido a cambio _

_Reviews XD_

_Bueno _

_Eso es todo _

_Bye _

_Se cuidan _

_Nos vemos_

_Las quiero XD_


	13. Cap 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV**

Después del espectáculo que vi con el cartero, no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Lo mimos me pasaría a mi cuando encontremos a la tal Yaya? Por eso decidí ignorar un rato a Ikuto. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando Ikuto se acostó en mis piernas y se durmió. Nosotros seguimos trabajando, sin comentar nada de él, hasta que este se despertó. Pensé en hacerle caso o tan si quiera lanzarle una mirada, pero decidí que un poco de indiferencia no le haría daño. Sentía su mirada penetrante tanto que no resistí la tentación de mirarlo de reojo. Tenía sus ojos clavados fijamente en mi rostro tanto que me dio algo de nervios. ¿Qué había hecho o qué? Volví mí vista al trabajo y seguí como si nada hubiera pasado. Nageshiko y Tadase sintieron rápidamente como se tensó el ambiente pero tampoco dijeron nada. Media terminamos el trabajo, que consistía en hacer un ejemplo del proyecto de Física. Como éramos equipo, quise venir al día siguiente en lugar de haberlo hecho ayer. Bueno, como les decía, medio terminamos, ya que a Ikuto se le ocurrió la idea de transformarse y no dejarnos trabajar. Estuvo un buen rato así, antes de que yo le dijera que dejara trabajar. Pero claro, no seria Ikuto si obedeciera cada cosa que se le alguna manera, logramos que Ikuto nos dejara trabajar. Nageshiko fue a preparar algo para comer mientras acabábamos el trabajo. Al final, Ikuto decidió ayudarnos con los detalles. Resultó ser alguien muy inteligente. Y como no, Utau dijo que era astuto. Sin duda tenía razón.

Platicamos un rato antes de que me diera cuenta de la hora. 5:30 pm. No me había fijado. Mis padres siempre me decían que no me quedara tan tarde en la calle cuando ellos no estaban.

-me tengo que ir-les dije mientras me levantaba.

Nos despedimos y sentí como Ikuto me seguía observando. Salí y me dirigí a mi casa. Iba corriendo para llegar antes de que anocheciera. Como había mucha gente por la calle, por la cual siempre voy a casa, decidí tomar un atajo. Entre a una calle deshabitada y ese fue mi primer error. Avance rápidamente, dado que no me daba buena espina el lugar, u. cuando iba a terminar de pasar por ahí, alguien se apareció frente a mí. Frené y me quedé un rato ahí parada antes de retroceder. Caminé hasta el otro extremo de la calle cuando la misma persona de hace unos minutos aparecía frente a mí. Parecía un chico de la edad de Kukai, pero yo sabia que no era cierto. Había algo en él que me decía que no era humano. Su aspecto era común, pelo grisáceo, ojos azules claro, complexión mediana, nada diferente a un adolescente cualquiera.

-hola, dulzura. ¿Estás perdida?-me preguntó mientras sonreía y avanzaba hacia mí.

Mi segundo error fue quedarme ahí parada.

-n-no. Déjeme en paz, por favor-le dije con todo el valor del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿La gatita está asustada? Descuida no que morderé. A menos que no me digas algo, Hinamori Amu.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le dije. Ese fue mí tercer error- una persona sensata no se queda a hablar con un demonio, sale corriendo. Pero no, yo estoy tan estúpida que tengo que entablar una conversación con alguien así.

-se esparció el rumor de que una humana sabia de nuestra existencia.

Mi cerebro reaccionó, por fin, y corrí hasta un extremo de la calla. Grité pero el demonio rió.

-nadie puede verte ni oírte. Hice un hechizo para que ningún humano nos vea. Así que, hasta que yo deshaga el hechizo, estas atrapada conmigo. Si contestas lo que quiero saber, te dejaré ir. Es simple ¿No crees?

Me quedé parada, pensando en mis posibilidades.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-así me gusta. Mira, yo vengo en nombre de un amigo mío, quisiera saber cual es tu conocimiento sobre nosotros.

Me detuve a pensar un momento mi respuesta. No me habían dicho que hacer ni que decir en presencia de otro demonio.

-no mucho. Sólo se que existen.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los demonios que conoces?

-no tengo respuesta.

-entonces ¿Dónde está la hermana del demonio Ikuto?

-no te diré-algo me decía que esto no iba a acabar bien-

-dime o sino…-actúo rápidamente. Me tiró al suelo y se puso sobre mí. Inmovilizó mis piernas con una de las suyas. Sus manos estaban sujetando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Me dolía la cabeza dado que el golpe fue algo duro. El demonio se acercó a mí peligrosamente.

-dime donde vive.

-no.

Acercó su boca a mi cuello y lo empezó a lamer.

-dime.

-no.

Siguió haciendo lo mismo pero ahora empezó a recorrer todo el cuello.

-dime.

-no.

-atente a las consecuencias.

Retiró una mano de mis brazos pero inmediatamente los sujetó con una sola mano. La que acababa de quitar fue a parar a mí mandíbula. La abrió e introdujo su lengua en ella. Me sentí de repente algo mareada.

-dime.

-no.

Iba a empezar a hacer algo cuando alguien lo interrumpió. Escuché un maullido enojado, demasiado familiar para mí. Ikuto estaba aquí.

-miren que tenemos aquí. Al gran demonio Ikuto. Veamos como siguen tus habilidades de combate.

El demonio tomó la forma de una serpiente y se lanzó contra Ikuto. El lo esquivó de una forma espectacular, contraatacó y logró morderle la cola a la serpiente. Chilló algo ella, antes de morderle la pata trasera derecha a Ikuto. Él maulló un poco de dolor pero no paró. Siguieron un rato asó antes de que la serpiente chillara de dolor y cayera muerta. Ikuto se acercó a ella y la despedazo con sus patas. Se transformó y sacó un cerillo del bolsillo. Prendió fuego a los restos del demonio, esperó a que se consumieran por completo; después de que lo hicieron, movió su mano sobre el fuego y este se apagó. Entonces se volvió hacia mí. Me quede viendo sus ojos y él se acercó. Se agachó a mi altura y me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-si…pero…-recordé lo temerario que se había visto y empecé a soltar lágrimas.

Ikuto me abrazó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con mucha delicadeza. Seguí llorando en su pecho y también lo abracé.

-tranquila, tranquila-me susurraba Ikuto al oído-ya pasó. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo.

Yo seguí llorando un poco, y quien no. Acabas de ser atacada por un demonio ¿Y que no te afecte? No lo creo. Ikuto me seguía calmando. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

Me relajé o intente para poder volver a casa, pero no funcionó. Empecé a llorar peor que antes y la gente que pasaba por ahí empezó a mirarnos raro.

-silencio, Amu. Tranquila.

Pero no le hice caso. Seguí llorando.

-cállate Amu. Llamas mucho la atención.

_¿Y a quien le importa eso?_ Quise regularizar mi respiración para calmarme pero no dio resultado, otra vez.

-es la última vez que le digo Amu: tranquilízate. Sino tendré que tomar medidas extremas.

_Pues tómalas_. No le hice caso y pronto experimenté las medidas extremas de las que estaba hablando Ikuto: sin previo aviso, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y depositó un beso en mis labios. Yo paré de llorar inmediatamente y abrí los ojos más de lo normal.

…

…

…

…

¡¿POR QUE TENIA QUE SER ESTA LA MEDIDA EXTREMA?

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	14. Cap 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV **

Como esa era la única forma de hacer que se callara, tuve que hacerlo. Y no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Ciertamente, desde que se fue de la casa, mi instinto me dijo que algo malo pasaría. Y estaba en lo correcto. Cuando seguí el aroma de Amu y percibí otro mezclado con él, supe que ella estaba en problemas. Sabía que Takumi Anami estaba en este mundo. Llegué al lugar en donde estaban y como lo que vi no fue nada agradable, decidí acabar con él.

Bueno, volviendo al momento de ahora, mi técnica de silenciación dio el resultado esperado y con un extra: logré callar a Amu y probar sus labios. Cuando me separé de ella, sonreí.

-¿Ves? Ya estas tranquila.

El color le subió a la cara y puso una expresión molesta. Pero cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación.

-¿No te hizo daño ese demonio al morderte?

-soy poderoso Amu. ¿No lo has captado aún?-le sonreí burlonamente.

.yo sólo lo decía porque…

-¿Te preocupaste por mí? Que tierno de tu parte.

-c-cállate. No es por eso. Sólo porque luego me vas a restregar en la cara que no digo cosas así.

Sonreí y después mi expresión se volvió seria.

-debemos llevarte a la casa de Nageshiko. No estas segura en la tuya.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-hay otro demonio en este mundo. Si no actuamos pronto, tendremos otro espectáculo como este.

-pero mis padres…

-de eso se encargó Nageshiko. Lo que debemos hacer ahora, es ir a tu casa para recojas lo que necesites en tu estancia con nosotros y después ir por Utau. Fue la condición que pusieron tus padres-me empecé a levantar pero Amu me detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Hablaste con mis padres?

-yo no. Te lo explicaran después. Debemos ir a tu casa.

-pero…

-Amu, esto no está a discusión.

Nos dirigimos a su casa y mientras esperaba, me di cuenta de que su familia era muy unida. Después, pasamos por Utau y, aunque no estaba del todo informada, nos siguió. Regresamos a la casa de Nageshiko al atardecer. Los otros 2 entendieron la presencia de Amu y Utau. Nageshiko les enseñó su habitación y después todos nos reunimos en la sala.

-bien. Antes que nada, creo que tenemos que explicarles a ellas que es lo que está sucediendo, dado a que Ikuto no lo hizo. Y no te culpo pero necesitamos que lo sepan.-dijo Nageshiko. Ellas asintieron- bien, pues verán: en este momento hay demonios en el mundo humano pero sólo queda 1 aquí en Tokio, pero, dado que Ikuto asesinó a su compañero querrá venganza. Así que no podemos dejarlas sin protección. Utau, al ser hermana de Ikuto, te querrá asesinar y tú Amu, pues…sabes de los demonios, cosa que no deberías. Concluimos que el único lugar seguro es aquí, en mi casa.

-además Amu, tus padres dieron su autorización para que te quedaras aquí-dijo Tadase. Ella lo miró confundida-si, Nageshiko conoce a tus abuelos y ellos accedieron a hacernos el favor de llevarse a tus padres y así que tu te quedaras con nosotros.

Miró a Nageshiko y este solo sonrió.

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Cenamos algo ligero y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Me acerqué a Amu, justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación.

-Amu, en caso de que necesites CUALQUIER cosa, háblame. Estoy al lado. Solo golpea la pared y yo vendré ¿De acuerdo? –lo dije en un tono sexy.

Ella enrojeció por mi "cualquier cosa"

-pervertido.

-no me refiero a nada de eso que estas pensando, pequeña pervertida-sonreí

Enrojeció más. Después nos quedamos viendo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Sonreí y ella enrojeció aún más.

-sobre lo de hace rato…-empezó Amu, desviando la vista.

-no tenemos que hablar sobre eso ahora. Nos vemos. Duerme bien.-me despedí agitando una mano y entrando a mi cuarto.

Cuando cerré la puerta, volví a sonreír. De verdad ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Sacudí la cabeza y me fui a acostar. Dormí un rato pero hubo un momento en el que ya no pude volver a dormir, así que me quedé acostado, viendo el techo. Después me recosté de lado y fijé mi vista en el violín que había comprado el día que llegamos. Me paré y lo saqué de su estuche; lo miré detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión de que era un violín bonito. Lo estudié un rato y decidí que era tiempo de que lo usara. Leí un poco el instructivo que me había dado el hombre que me vendió el violín y en unos minutos, el violín estaba listo para usarse. Lo puse sobre mi hombro y vino a mí una tonada. Empecé a tocar y sentí 2 cosas: una, que siempre había tocado ese instrumento y dos, que tenía una conexión con él. Seguí tocando y, hasta que sentí que la melodía terminaba, bajé el violín. Como había cerrado los ojos al estar tocando, los abrí lentamente y en la puerta estaba Amu. Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que hablara.

-fue una bella melodía-dijo ella-¿Desde cuando tocas el violín?

-desde hace unos minutos ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? No puedes tocar de esa forma la primera vez-dijo muy sorprendida.

-bueno, no me creas pero es verdad-me encogí de hombros mientras guardaba el violín.

-es que es casi excusó.

-para mí, lo imposible se vuelve posible, recuérdalo.

-ya decía yo que alguien idiota sigue siendo hasta su muerte.-dijo Amu negando con la cabeza.

-a mucha honra-contesté sonriendo.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos antes de que oyéramos unos ruidos, indicando que Tadase y Nageshiko se habían levantado y que venían hacia mi cuarto. Miré a la puerta y después regresé mi vista a Amu. Le hice señas de que se acercara pero no me entendió o quien sabe qué, pero el caso es que tuve que acercarme con una sigilosidad, digna de un demonio, claro. Le puse un dedo en su boca, indicando que no hablara y la cargué en brazos. Si no hubiera puesto mi mano completa en su boca, habría soltado un gritito. Sabía que ellos no entenderían el por qué de la presencia de Amu en mi cuarto, así que fingíamos que no había nadie. Busqué rápidamente un lugar para escondernos y el único suficientemente grande fue mi clóset. Rápida y sigilosamente me dirigí hacia allá. Abrí la puerta y entré sin dejar de cargar a Amu. Me quedé quieto y después deposité a Amu en el suelo con cuidado de que no hiciera ruido. Puse de nuevo mi mano en su boca para que no hablara, pero intentó quitarla. Así que puse la otra. Amu siguió intentando quitarla, así que tuve que mirarla a los ojos y penetrar en su mente.

_-"cálmate y no digas nada, piénsalo"-_dije, mirándola fijamente.

_-"bien. ¿Qué estamos haciendo en tu closet?"_-preguntó.

_-"Nageshiko y Tadase vienen hacia acá"_

_-"¿Y?"_

_-"no entenderían el por qué de tu presencia aquí."_

_-"no tiene sentido. Les explicaré y ya"_-dijo intentando salir.

_-"si sigues haciendo eso, tomaré las medidas extremas de hace rato. ¿Quieres eso?"-_la amenacé.

Ella se sonrojó.

_-"no"_

_-"bien, entonces ahora cálmate y deja que me concentre"._

No entendió pero yo me estaba concentrando en hacer un hechizo que nos hiciera invisibles a ellos porque así como estábamos notarían nuestra presencia.

Ya lo estaba logrando y se abrió la puerta del cuarto. Abracé a Amu y el hechizo se completó. Nos quedamos quietos y escuchamos como intercambiaban opiniones. Se fueron y pude soltar a Amu. Deshice el hechizo y salimos del closet.

Hablamos un poco y después, Amu se fue a su cuarto. Me acosté, intentando volver a dormirme. Si lo logré, luego se los comunico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Hola! _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi _

_¿Les digo algo?_

_Lo que mas amo de Ikuto es como es de lindo con Amu pero a la vez sea tan pervertido XD_

_Bueno _

_Ya saben que pido a cambio _

_Reviews_

_Bueno _

_Se cuidan _

_Gracias por todos sus reviews _

_Las adoro a todas XD_

_Bye =3_


	15. Cap 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV**

Me desperté algo tarde, según yo, y por eso me apresuré estando lista en tiempo récord. Bajé a desayunar y me encontré con Nageshiko en la cocina.

-buenos días-nos saludamos.

Nageshiko puso un plato frente a mí y a los minutos llegó Utau con Tadase. Se sentaron y todos empezamos a platicar hasta que llegó Ikuto. Yo sentí como me miraba y después Nageshiko preguntó:

-Ikuto, ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

Lo miré y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-toqué un poco el violín aquí y fui a pasear.

-¿Fuiste tú?-preguntó Utau-no sabia que tocabas tan bien.

Y así pasó el desayuno. Llegamos a la escuela y las chicas empezaron a juntarse alrededor de Ikuto. Lo que fueron Tadase y Utau escaparon, yendo con Kukai. Nageshiko y yo nos quedamos con Ikuto, intentando también escapar. Por unos segundos miré a Ikuto a la cara y vi que no estaba disfrutando toda esa atención. Nageshiko encontró la forma de escapar y yo iba a ir con él, si Ikuto no me hubiera abrazo por detrás.

-tu no escapas, princesa. Quédate conmigo y veras que pronto estaremos libres para irnos-susurró en mi oído.

Enrojecí por el haberme llamado princesa y por el abrazo. No es que fuera algo nuevo, viniendo de Ikuto pero al hacerlo frente a todos, me daba mucha vergüenza.

Odio reconocerlo, pero Ikuto tuvo razón. Las chicas, enojadas porque Ikuto me había abrazado, se fueron dispersando. Cuando la entrada volvió a ser la de siempre, Ikuto me dejó de abrazar.

-¿Ves?-sonrió.

-no quiero reconocerlo, pero tienes razón-le dije.

Los demás se reunieron con nosotros.

-traidores-les dije.

Ellos sólo sonrieron y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones. Cuando llegó la clase de Física, ahora era yo la que quería abrazar a Ikuto: gracias a su ayuda, el profesor nos felicitó por lo bien de nuestro trabajo que hasta nos dejó exentos del examen. Salimos al receso y nos reunimos bajo un árbol con Ikuto, Kukai y Utau.

-oye Ikuto-dijo Tadase-gracias a ti, no tendremos que hacer examen de Física.

-en ese caso, espero recibir una recompensa de parte de Amu-sonrió, mirándome burlonamente.

Yo me sonrojé y miré a otra parte.

-¿Y por qué Amu?-saltó Utau-¿Por qué no Tadase o Nageshiko?

-Utau-dijo Ikuto mirándola fijamente- si la recompensa fuera un beso ¿No se vería DEMASIADO raro que un hombre esté besando a otro?

Utau se sonrojó y Kukai salió al rescate.

-l o que Utau quiere decir es que Amu no es la única que puede darte la recompensa. También están Tadase y Nageshiko en el proyecto, no sólo ella.

-sigo diciendo lo mismo. Si la recompensa fuera un abrazo, beso o algo más ¿Qué pensarías si ves a dos hombres haciendo algo de eso?

-creo que Ikuto tiene razón-opinó Nageshiko sonriendo nerviosamente-no quiero que nos cataloguen de…bueno, ya saben.

-si, es mejor que le dé la recompensa-coincidió Tadase.

Ikuto sonrió satisfecho y a mi me dieron ganas de asesinar a esos dos traidores que me dejaron sola en esto. Mi cara cambió de color al pensar en que tipo de recompensa pediría Ikuto. El rey de Roma se volvió hacia mí y yo me sonrojé más cuando acercó su rostro al mío y me preguntó:

-¿Qué recompensa crees que merezco, Amu? Ayúdame a pensar.

-s-se supone que tú tienes que decidirlo.

-bueno, yo pensaba dejarte elegir, pero ahora será a mi modo.

-n-no. Espera.

-lo siento. No se hacer eso. Se hará a mí modo. Ahora déjame pensar.

Me sonrojé más por haber perdido mi oportunidad. Sólo Dios sabrá que me va a pedir.

-tengo una idea Amu-dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró de forma pícara:-quiero un abrazo.

Casi suelto rápidamente todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Pensé que sería algo más…raro. Ya saben, como se las gasta Ikuto, que siempre anda pensando cosas muy pervertidas. Pero, gracias a Dios no fue así. Es sólo un abrazo, no puede salir nada malo de eso. Simplemente lo rodeo unos segundos con mis brazos y ahí esta su recompensa. Me acerqué un poco a él para así abrazarlo cuando oí a lo lejos los gritos de las admiradoras de Ikuto.

-¡Ahí esta Ikuto-sama!

Entonces, Ikuto actuó rápidamente. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. De nuevo, Ikuto… ¡¿Me estaba besando? No es que me moleste pero creo que fue muy repentino. ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando se trata de Ikuto o algo relacionado con él?

Sus admiradoras, lideradas por Yamabuki Saaya, dieron un suspiro de resignación y se fueron de ahí. Ikuto separó sus labios de los míos un poco, pero no me soltó. Sonrió al ver que sus admiradoras se habían ido y también sonrió al ver mi cara.

-creo que fue la mejor recompensa que he recibido.

Me soltó lentamente y cuando terminó de hacerlo, Tadase se interpuso entre nosotros.

-deja en paz a Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-¿Por qué? No quiero. Aunque un niño como tú no lo entienda.

-chicos, no se peleen-dijo Nageshiko.

-tiene razón-coincidió Utau.-guarden sus peleas para después.

-nos arreglaremos en la casa-accedió Tadase.

Ikuto se encogió de hombros y el timbre sonó.

Me pregunto como será ver una pelea entre demonios amigos, digo yo. Dado que ya presencié una, pero no eran amigos. Debe ser algo interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado

Bueno

Ya saben que pido a cambio de este capi

Reviews

Gracias por sus reviews

Me animan a seguir

Bye

Se cuidan

Las quiero a todas XD


	16. Cap 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV **

Tadase y sus peleas. Harta ¿Sabían? Bueno, yendo al tema de Amu y nuestro 2do. Beso, de verdad que es la mejor recompensa que he recibido. En nuestro mundo he tenido muchas, pero ninguna como esta.

¿Les confieso algo? Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por Amu, pero aún no estoy seguro de que es. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, la veo a ella o algo que tiene que ver con ella. No se exactamente qué es, pero cuando lo averigüe, estén seguras que se los diré.

Volviendo al ahora, las clases están por terminar y tengo la respuesta a la pregunta que, estoy segura, me harán todas las chicas del salón.

—Ikuto-sama, ¿Por qué besaste a Hinamori? ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?

Sonreí de forma que todas suspiraron.

—somos MUY buenos "amigos".

Todas exclamaron y salí del salón con Kukai.

— ¿Así que ahora los "amigos" se besan?—me preguntó.

—cállate Kukai—le dije en cuanto salimos al pasillo.

—Sólo era una observación—se excusó él sonriendo.

Nos encontramos con los otros en la salida y de ahí, partimos a la casa. Tadase no se separaba de Amu y estaba con su actitud de mini-rey que tanto detesto. Llegamos a la cala y Tadase me retó a un duelo como humanos.

— ¿Qué harás si yo gano? —le dije sonriendo burlonamente mientras nos íbamos al patio trasero.

—no diré nada de ti con Amu. Pero si yo gano, no volverás a besar a Amu. ¿De acuerdo?

—Luego no te arrepientas de tu palabra-sonreí más burlonamente.

Se puso en posición de combate y yo esperé a que él empezara a atacar.

—"prepárate Tadase, para la paliza que te voy a dar" —le dije mentalmente.

El sólo gruñó y se lanzó contra mí. Tiró un puñetazo hacia mi derecha y lo esquivé, pero Tadase dirigió ese mismo brazo a mi espalda, esperando golpearme. No tenía otra forma de esquivarlo más que dar una vuelta hacia atrás y así lo hice. Tadase se desconcertó y fue mi oportunidad para darle una patada en la espalda. Calló al suelo de espaldas y yo me acerqué corriendo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago pero lo esquivó a medias. Intentó darme un golpe en la cabeza pero reaccioné rápido y lo evadí, dándole yo el golpe en la cabeza. Tadase volvió a caer, esta vez de frente y me acerqué a él. Hice aparecer una espada y la clavé en el suelo al lado de la cara de Tadase mientras ponía un pie en su espalda.

— ¿Te rindes? —le dije burlón.

Este gruñó y se paró de un salto. Di una vuelta hacia atrás, otra vez, y Tadase se acercó corriendo a mí. Dio puñetazos para todos lados y, gracias a mis excelentes reflejos, pude esquivarlos todos a excepción de uno dirigido a mi brazo. Después de todo esto, Tadase agarró la espada que aparecí y se lanzó contra mí. Lo detuve a tiempo con un tubo de hierro que hice materializar en mi mano. Tadase lanzaba la espada hacia todos lados y cuando la lanzó contra mi cara, apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me retorcí tipo matrix y después moví el tubo, dejando a Tadase sin aire. Cayó de espaldas y yo me acerqué. Clavé la espada y el tubo en el suelo a cada lado del cuello de Tadase mientras volvía a poner un pie sobre el estómago, inmovilizándolo.

— ¿Qué dices Tadase? Creo que esto significa que gané—sonreí burlonamente. Tadase volvió a gruñir algunas cosas y di por terminado el combate, pero en cuanto retiré el tubo y la espada. Tadase movió una de sus piernas, haciéndome caer. Después tomó la espada y la dirigió a mi rostro. La detuve con ambas manos justo cuando la punta de la espada rozaba mi nariz. Algo fuera de donde estábamos me llamó la atención. Fue la presencia del otro demonio. Miré a Tadase y el retiró la espada. Me paré y entramos. Nageshiko estaba con Amu esperándonos.

—Es el otro—nos confirmó. Miramos a Amu.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola—nos dijo con tono "Cool & Spicy".

—me quedaré con ella y… ¿Dónde esta Utau?-pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

—ella salió a ver algo de su nuevo disco—dijo Nageshiko.

—entonces, lo que haremos será esto: Tadase, tú y Nageshiko cacen al otro demonio. Yo llamaré a Kukai para que vaya por Utau. Mientas cuidaré de Amu—ellos asintieron y partieron. Como estaba oscureciendo, cerré todas las puertas al exterior y entradas por cualquier cosa. Llamé a Kukai y accedió.

—Oye—me dijo Amu.

Me volví ella demasiado rápido, yo digo, porque se sobresaltó.

— ¿Por qué van por el otro demonio? Tal vez no tiene intenciones de nada.

—tengo 2 buenas razones. 1era, en el mundo de los demonios, tenemos una regla: si estás en otro mundo, y matan a tu compañero, debes vengarlo. Y 2do, sus pensamientos dicen que irá por ti y por Utau. No lo puedo permitir.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—acércate.

Lo hizo y la acerqué aún más. Coloqué 2 de mis dedos en su frente y cerré los ojos. Divagué en muchos pensamientos de algunas personas, hasta encontrar al demonio. Invadí sus pensamientos, sin que se diera cuenta, al mismo tiempo que se los transmitía a Amu.

—"debo encontrarlas".

—"debo matar a Hoshina Utau y Hinamori Amu".

—"no debo fallar".

Su presencia y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otros. Nageshiko y Tadase estaban ahí. Por lo que supe, Utau venía en camino con Kukai. Me relajé y retiré los dedos de la frente de Amu. Abrí los ojos y me llevé una sorpresa: Amu me abrazó. Yo me quedé quieto y la abracé antes de que dijera:

—tengo miedo, Ikuto.

Yo la abracé y le respondí con la mayor suavidad posible:

—todo está bien. Estas conmigo, yo te protegeré.

Me apretó un poco más y nos quedamos en silencio. Sentí como ella se recargaba en mi pecho y decía:

—tengo miedo de que ese demonio nos encuentre. No quiero que pase lo de ayer.

—tranquila. Todo está bien. Vamos a mi habitación.

Nos dirigimos para allá y yo la llevé en brazos aunque protestó. La senté en la cama y ella abrazó a una almohada.

—Ikuto—me dijo mirándome— ¿Puedes hacer que me distraiga?

—bueno, hay muchas formas de distraerte. Como puede ser cansado, aburrido o interesante "eso" —le dije en tono pícaro, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—m-me refería a otra co-cosa. No a "eso", Ikuto—dijo mirándome enojada y MUY sonrojada.

—me estaba refiriendo a la lectura, Amu. No piensas otras cosas que no. Bueno, pero si tú quieres, a mí no me molestaría complacerte—le dije con el mismo tono de antes.

—Ikuto, mejor cállate—dijo mirando a otro lado.

Pero a mí me gusta ver esos ojos, así que la tomé de la barbilla y cintura, acercándola a mí.

— ¿Sabes? Odio ser callado por otros, pero disfruto callar a los demás—le informé sonriendo, mientras acercaba nuestros rostros.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero tengo más fuerza. Mis labios rozaban los suyos cuando sentí que empezaba a aplicar más fuerza para separarme. Sonreí y me alejé, claro no sin antes robarle un ligero beso.

Ella tenía la cara del color de un tomate y yo le dije:

— ¿Quieres saber algo interesante?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—tú eres la única humana que me hace sentir feliz y que me divierto a tu lado.

Se quedó algo en shock por mi confesión.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —me preguntó.

— ¿Tengo cara de?

Nos quedamos viendo y ella negó.

—es que nunca antes me habían dicho algo así.

—entonces me alegra ser el primero.

—oye, cambiando de tema, cuando Utau dijo que ustedes eran 3 demonios muy importantes…

—se refería a que formamos parte de la corte real. Algo así como Condes en tú mundo, pero aún más importantes. ¿Recuerdas esta tarde la recompensa que me diste? —ella asintió, claro la cara le cambio de color. Hizo un ademán de hablar, pero no deje que hablara— espera. En mi mundo, recibí de todo tipo de recompensas por haber salvado a Su Alteza Yaya de un grave peligro. Fui nombrado Conde, formé parte de la corte real, soy un demonio muy poderoso, peor no lo es todo. Y algo que mi padre no entiende. Ahora, ¿Qué querías decirme?

—sobre lo de los b-be-be-sos, yo…

—Si quieres podemos tocar el tema después—pero negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—yo quería…

—Amu, mírame—lo hizo y su sonrojo se hizo más evidente. Mentí a continuación porque no quería que se diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos—sobre eso, no hay nada que decir. Simplemente me dejé llevar por mis instintos. No te atormente, no lo tomé muy enserio.

Ella se enfadó e intentó abofetearme. Pero detuve su mano.

—Suéltame—exigió enojada.

— ¿Por qué te enfadaste?

—no te importa.

—claro que si, porque es conmigo.

—déjame en paz.

—no.

—hazlo.

— ¿Quieres que te deje en paz?

—si.

— ¿Quieres que no te moleste?

—si.

— ¿Qué te suelte?

—si.

— ¿Qué me vaya?

—si.

— ¿Qué te bese?

—si. No, espera.

Demasiado tarde. Me acerque rápidamente y deposite un beso en sus labios lentamente mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos y la acercaba más a mí. Ella estaba claramente sorprendida y molesta. Intentó separarse de mí, cosa que impedí. No dejaba de moverse, así que sujete con una mano su cabeza y tiré de ella, haciendo que cayera en la cama. Sin dejar de besarla, sujeté sus muñecas y poco a poco, fue cediendo. No se en que momento, peor el hecho es que cuando quise reflexionar mis acciones estaba sobre Amu y sin dejar de besarla. Ella, se había soltado de mi agarre y tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y dado que mi camisa tenía botones, los desabrochó, haciendo que gran parte de mi pecho se notara. Yo me limite a dejarla como estaba solo la acercaba lo mas que podía a mí. Nos separábamos de vez en cuando para respirar, pero seguíamos en lo mismo. Cuando decidí recorrer su rostro, cuello y cintura, alguien chifló. Nos separamos bruscamente, para encontrarnos a Utau y Kukai, parados en el marco de la puerta.

—Ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo—sonrió pícaramente Utau, acompañada de Kukai.

—No es lo que ustedes creen—intentó explicar Amu, con la cara rojísima.

—no, claro que no. Sobre todo por la pose en la que están—dijo Kukai—oye Ikuto, ¿Qué no eran "amigos"?

Me encogí de hombros, queriendo matarlo, mientras me sentaba para abrochar mi camisa.

—oh, claro "amigos". No sabía que ahora puedes besar, acariciar y hasta desabrocharle la camisa—ironizó Utau.

Amu esta que se moría de vergüenza y yo indiferente.

—oye Kukai, hay que intentarlo algún día, somos amigos ¿No? —dijo Utau. Kukai sonrió y asintió.

—Nomás se te ocurra tocar a Utau y estas muerto antes de que llegues a ver algo—lo amenacé.

—Tranquilo Ikuto—me dijo Kukai— nunca le haría algo a Utau que no quisiera.

Eso me dio muchas dudas, pero debía pensar primero en lo que pasó entre Amu y yo. Nos miramos y me pregunté ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ikuto? ¿Por qué te dijo que sí a esa pregunta? No, aquí ahí algo más. Solo debo saber qué es.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola!

¿Como les va?

Espero que bien

Bueno aquí un nuevo capi para ustedes

Espero les haya gustado

¿Como ven lo que sucede entre Ikuto y Amu?

¿Ustedes que creen que sea lo que hay entre ellos?

Bueno

Ya saben

Reviews es lo que pido

Me inspiran mucho en cosas que ni se imaginan

Bueno ya me voy

Espero les haya gustado el momento Amuto!

Bye

XD las quiero XD


	17. Cap 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Amu POV**

Cuando Ikuto comenzó a besarme, mi primera reacción fue alejarlo de mí. Pero obviamente el tiene mas fuerza. No dejaba de forcejear y tiro de mi cabeza hacia atrás. Caí en la cama y en un rato más, Ikuto estaba sobre mí mientras que yo le correspondía.

No puedo decir que estaba pensando en lo que hacia, pero con Ikuto nunca podrías pensar que haces y menos cuando te estaba besando. Estaba llegando a un punto de inconsciencia hasta que Kukai y Utau nos interrumpieron. Rompieron la magia que se había empezado a formar entre nosotros. Ikuto se quito de encima de mí y empezó a abrochar su camisa.

Aquellos dos siguieron diciendo tontería y media, pero a Ikuto y a mi lo que nos importaba era saber el por qué de nuestras acciones. Recordé las palabras de Kukai y como dijo amigos. Bueno, no podía esperar mas de el, solo nos conocíamos desde hace unas semanas. Mi rostro debió de entristecerse porque Utau preguntó:

— ¿Qué tienes, Amu? —Ikuto y Kukai clavaron sus ojos en mi rostro. Enrojecí por la mirada de Ikuto y me paré.

—Nada solo estoy algo cansada—respondí.

—no pues si. Cualquiera que hubiera estado en lo que tu, lo estaría.

—Utau, por favor. Deja eso.

Salí del cuarto y me acerque al mío. Cuando abrí la puerta, oí que alguien salía del otro.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —Pregunto Ikuto— estabas bien.

—no tengo nada. Vete Ikuto-le dije con un tono mas cortante y frio del que quería utilizar.

—Tu y yo vamos a hablar—dijo tomándome del brazo y entrando a mi cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave y me miró.

—cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, este es el momento.

Respire hondo y empecé:

—en ese caso, ¿Quién te crees para estarme besando en contra de mi voluntad? No tienes ningún derecho. Además, el que te haya dado un abrazo, no significa que te de control sobre mi. Y como dijo Kukai ¿No somos amigos? ¡Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan confundida!

Hice una pausa para recuperar el aire, cosa que Ikuto aprovechó.

—así que te confunden mis besos. Bueno, yo nunca te considere mi amiga. Siempre fuiste algo más que eso. Respecto al beso, tú nunca te resististe. Puede que al principio, pero después hasta desabrochaste mi camisa. Y por ultimo, lo que no quiero de ti es sumisión. Jamás te haría algo que tu no quieres y creo que lo sabes. Y el abrazo nunca lo tome por otra cosa que no fuera el significado original.

—cuando yo intente decir algo acerca de los…bueno, de eso, no me dejaste ni terminar.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir? No te deje terminar porque no decías nada.

—pues nunca dejas.

— ¿Y por qué no dices nada ahora que te estoy dando la oportunidad? Sólo estás reclamándome lo que hice. Vamos, quiero escuchar lo que ibas a decir.

—tu dijiste que no le tomaste importancia a eso.

— ¿Y tú si?

Me quedé callada, pensando en su pregunta. ¿En realidad me importaba lo que sucedió?

—no lo se. Pero…

—tu "no lo se" me suena a un si.

—cállate Ikuto.

—no quiero.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara y yo retrocedí. Como había quedado yo de espaldas a una pared, fui retrocediendo hasta que Ikuto me acorraló. Acercó su cara a la mía y lentamente me fue besando. Al principio no correspondí, pero después no pude resistirme. Aunque siendo sincera, quería besarlo. Intensificamos el beso, pero después de que se nos acabó el aire, me separé de él. Nos miramos e Ikuto sonrió. Claro que me sonrojé, por si lo preguntan. Después de todo, ¿Quién no lo hace cuando un chico hermoso te sonríe de esa forma? Esperen. ¿Acabo de decir que Ikuto es hermoso? No es eso lo que quise decir, es sólo que…este… ¡Ah, ya se! Es que… fue porque…bah, mejor olvídenlo.

Ikuto soltó una risa y yo volví a la realidad.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Negó con la cabeza y la apoyó en la pared, pegando más su cuerpo al mío. Me quedé inmóvil e Ikuto empezó a reír. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y luego se calmaba. Se separó de mí y me siguió sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes que cuando estas pensando, te ves tan tierna y aun mas cuando te sonrojas?

Con ese comentario, me sonrojé aun más. Ikuto sonrió.

—n-no es divertido, Ikuto—dije muy nerviosa.

—te diré que si lo es.

—no es verdad.

—si lo es.

—no.

—si.

—no.

—si.

—no.

—te quiero.

Iba a replicar, pero me quedé pasmada.

— ¿Qué?

—lo que oíste. No lo pienso repetir así que no me lo pidas.

Claro que había escuchado, pero aún así no me entraba en la cabeza.

— ¿Es una clase de broma?

Ikuto no respondió y me miró muy serio.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que hace algunas semanas, dijiste que te era fácil decir te quiero.

—olvida eso que dije. Por cierto, gracias por acordarme de eso. Tu me debes algo—sonrió pícaramente.

Me sonrojé un poco más y lo abracé. Tomé aire y dije contra su pecho:

—Te quiero, Ikuto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola!

¿Como les va?

Ya se, tarde demasiado en actualizar

Perdón de verdad

No tengo buenas excusas para eso, aunque la única razón por la que tardé

Fue porque no había tenido ganas de pasar lo que había escrito de mi cuaderno a la compu

Me daba mucha flojera XD

Bueno

Lo importante es que ya subí el capi y todos contentos ^-^

¿O hay alguien en desacuerdo T.T?

XD

Perdón

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Siempre lo hago pensando en ustedes ya lo saben y para saber si les gusto o no

Solo necesito un pequeño favor

Dejen review y me harán muy feliz XD

Bye

Se cuidan

Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic que deja mucho que desear

Bueno

Ahora si, Bye XD

Las quiero a todas


	18. Cap 18

**Los personajes no pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV **

Como me encanta molestarla. Pone un cara tan tierna, que no puedo evitarlo.

Eso era lo que estaba esperando, ese pequeño "te quiero", hizo que mi corazón vibrara de emoción. Ella temblaba un poco y la apreté un poco más.

—Gracias—susurré en su oído y lo mordí ligeramente.

No se movió al principio pero luego se quiso alejar de mí. La miré y le pregunté:

— ¿Quieres que los demás lo sepan? —Ella enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué?

—me da mucha pena. Conociendo a Kukai, se va a estar burlando de nosotros y…

—yo me puedo vengar, no te preocupes.

—pero…

—se darán cuenta tarde o temprano.

—prefiero que se den cuenta a que yo se los diga.

—como quieras.

— ¿Tú quieres decírselos cierto? —me preguntó.

—lo que tu digas, está bien.

—si quieres decírselos, hazlo.

—muy bien.

—y no te haces del rogar.

—Claro que no. Yo se los diré mañana. Buenas noches. Que sueñes conmigo.

Ella enrojeció y le di un fugaz beso antes de salir. Kukai ya se había ido y me dirigí al cuarto de Utau. Entre sin tocar la puerta y vi que estaba sentada en el suelo con una almohada entre las piernas. Volteó a verme y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Amu?

—perfecto.

— ¿Son novios?

—si.

—oh, entonces podré molestarla más.

—no, ella dijo que no le gustaría que la molesten con eso. En ese caso, de que la molestes, yo te molestaré junto con Kukai.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—se nota a simple vista.

—está bien. No le diré nada a Amu, si tú no le dices nada a Kukai.

—me parece justo, siempre y cuando él no diga nada.

—bien.

Sonreí y salí. Me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama sin cambiarme y me dormí. Al día siguiente, me levanté antes que amaneciera y me fui al cuarto de Amu. Estaba respirando pausadamente. Me coloque a su lado y la miré. Tenía una cara demasiado tierna. Decidí que en lugar de estar viendo dormir a Amu, me metía a bañar.

Después de salir de bañarme, me fije en el clima. Parecía que se acercaba una tormenta. Fui a mi cuarto y comenzó a llover. Pasaron 20 minutos y se empezaron a ver y escuchar truenos. Alguien tocó mi puerta, que según yo, era Amu.

—pasa.

Entró precipitadamente y corrió a abrazarme. No se dio cuenta de que solo traía puesto el pantalón y yo tampoco le dije. Le correspondí el abrazo y le pregunté:

— ¿Te dan miedo los truenos?

Asintió y sonreí. La abracé más fuerte y ella dijo:

— ¿Te desperté?

—no, ya estaba despierto desde hace rato. Y de hecho, estoy a medio cambiar, pero veo que eso a ti no te importa.

Apenas termine de decir esto, me soltó rápidamente.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—porque pensé que te darías cuenta. Pero vi que no.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se oyó un trueno. Me volvió a abrazar y me reí.

—No es gracioso—susurró contra mi pecho.

—si hubieras visto tu cara, créeme que opinarías lo mismo que yo.

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Era Nageshiko y Tadase.

— ¿Podemos pasar?

—si.

Entraron, vieron a Amu y sonrieron.

—entonces, ¿Ya es oficial? —dijo Nageshiko.

Asentí y sonrió. Tadase no se veía muy feliz y yo se por qué. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo rechazaran por ser tierno, casi siempre era yo el que no era tan preferido por ser tan frío con ellas. Y más por chicas con algo de la personalidad de Amu. Pero el mejor en esto, gana.

—Mi instinto dice que no habrá clases hoy—dijo Tadase.

—Yo también creo eso—opinó Nageshiko— ¿Qué dices tu Ikuto?

Me concentre un poco y asentí.

—hay que esperar entonces a que la escuela llame y nos diga eso.

—Oigan—dijo Utau, desde la puerta. —Ikuto, deberías ponerte una camisa o algo.

Amu me soltó rápidamente y me coloque la camisa negra.

— ¿Puedo llamar a Kukai y Rima para que pasen el día con nosotros? —preguntó Utau.

—No le veo ningún inconveniente—sonrió Nageshiko.

Utau se fue y otro trueno sonó. Amu me volvió a abrazar y vi como Tadase se molestaba más de lo que ya estaba. Sonreí y le dije a Amu en el oído:

—todo está bien. Sólo es un trueno.

Ella murmuró algo contra mi pecho que, ni por ser un demonio, le entendí. No le pregunté nada y mejor le dije a Nageshiko:

—creo que deberías ponerle música o algo para que no este escuchando todo el tiempo los truenos.

—tengo un equipo de música en la sala donde jugamos videojuegos.

—Vamos entonces allá—me separé un poco de Amu y le dije: —vamos. Todo está bien. Yo estoy a tu lado.

Ella se iba a separar, pero yo tuve una mejor idea. La cargué en brazos y bajamos las escaleras. Al principio, protestó un poco, pero después se resigno. Llegamos al cuarto y me di cuenta de que Amu aun estaba en pijama. Al parecer ella también se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Quieres que vaya yo por tu ropa?—le pregunté.

—no, gracias yo iré por…

Otro trueno. Se aferró más a mi pecho.

—eso significa un si.

La deje en el suelo y fui a buscar un disco para ponerlo. Agarre uno que parecía estilo pop y empezó a sonar la música. Dejé a Amu ahí, pero antes de salir, le dije:

—no tardare.

Ella asintió y yo rápidamente llegue a su cuarto. Elegí una blusa negra con rayas gruesas naranjas, un suéter negro con algunos adornos naranjas junto con un pantalón de mezclilla. Baje rápidamente y en cuanto abrí la puerta, se escucho un trueno. Amu se encogió y me acerque a ella.

—Ten—le dije dándole la ropa.

—Gracias—dijo tomándola y yo empecé a dirigirme a la puerta. —estaré vigilando la puerta por cualquier cosa.

Salí y escuche que la música aumentaba un poco de volumen. Sonreí y me senté en el suelo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Amu abrió la puerta.

—gracias por la ropa.

—no hay de que—respondí sonriendo—voy a hablarles a los demás.

Ella asintió y yo me fui. Nageshiko estaba con Tadase en la cocina mientras que Utau estaba en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados. Nos dirigimos rápidamente al salón en el que se encontraba Amu y recordé que estaba su pijama ahí. Quise actuar rápidamente pero no supe como hacer que ellos se desviaran o esperaran. Nageshiko capto mi mensaje y les dijo a los otros:

—se me olvido preguntarles, ¿Qué hacemos hoy para comer?

Los entretuvo en el pasillo mientras yo me adelantaba y entraba al salón. Amu se volvió hacia mí y vi algo de miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Llegaron Kukai y Rima?

—si.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer con mi ropa? Si la ven aquí pensaran cosas malas, o al menos Kukai.

Tome su ropa del piso y me concentre.

—vuelvo en un segundo.

Me desvanecí del salón y aparecí en el cuarto de Amu. Deje las cosas y me desaparecí. Reaparecí en el salón y Amu me miró algo confundida. Sonreí para decirle que luego le explicaba y los demás entraron en ese instante al salón.

En seguida Kukai empezó a mirarnos de forma pícara, pero no dijo nada. De seguro Utau le había dicho sobre nuestra tregua.

—estábamos comentando, Ikuto, Amu—dijo Nageshiko—que para pasar el rato podemos jugar a algo.

—Yo propongo que juguemos a la botella—dijo Kukai, mirándonos a nosotros.

—yo digo que mejor juguemos Twister—dijo Utau.

Los demás asintieron y Nageshiko fue a buscar el juego. Pronto volvió y movimos la mesa del centro a un lado. Tendimos el tapete y nos pusimos alrededor.

— ¿Cómo decidiremos quien va a jugar primero?—pregunto Nageshiko.

—Podemos hacer papelitos—sugirió Utau.

—o podemos hacerlo al azar—dijo Kukai.

—también existe la posibilidad de hacerlo por mayoría de votos—dijo Rima.

—yo digo que estaría bien como dice Utau—opinó Tadase.

—yo también—dijo Nageshiko.

Nos miraron a nosotros y al mismo tiempo, nos encogimos de hombros.

Nageshiko trajo una hoja y una pluma y empezó a anotar nuestros nombres. Los revolvió todos y le pidió a Rima que sacara dos.

—Utau y Tadase.

Nosotros sonreímos y ellos también. En cierto momento, Kukai sugirió apagar la música porque no dejaba escuchar nada pero rápidamente Amu le dijo que no. No pregunto por que y seguimos con el juego.

Tadase y Utau adquirían posturas la mayoría de las veces raras y nosotros nos reíamos. En la primera ronda, Utau fue la ganadora.

En la segunda ronda, le toco el turno a Rima y Nageshiko.

—Esperen—dijo Utau antes de que empezaran—deberíamos hacerlo mas interesante poniendo a tres personas.

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo y así, Kukai entró también al juego. Rima y Kukai quedaron frente a frente y Nageshiko al lado.

Utau giró la manecilla y toco la mano derecha en rojo. Todos hicieron eso y despues de un buen rato, Kukai empujó con la pierna a Nageshiko, ocasionando que este se cayera y golpeara a Rima. Todos nos reímos y los que estaban en el suelo, se sonrojaron.

Nageshiko se paró y le ayudó a Rima.

—el ganador es Kukai—dijo Utau levantantdo su brazo—ahora siguen Ikuto, Amu y Tadase.

Los tres nos miramos y yo me puse frente a Tadase mientras que Ikuto se ponía a mi lado.

—primero…—giraron la manecilla—pie derecho en azul.

Fácil.

—mano derecha en azul.

Se acabaron los círculos azules.

—mano izquierda en rojo—dijo.

No tan sencillo.

—pie izquierdo en rojo.

Listo.

—pie derecho en verde.

Listo.

—mano derecha en rojo.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Amu. Todos la mirarmos. Se sonrojó un poco—es que me voy a caer.

—esta bien pero apurate.

Se acomodó y seguimos.

—mano izquierda amarillo.

Nos estabamos cayendo pero lo logramos.

—pie izquierdo verde.

Ya no era nada fácil, pero ser un gato tiene sus ventajas. Amu se estaba resbalando pero yo le empujé el pie con el mío.

En una de esas, la posición en la que estabamos, era muy difícil entonces yo practicamente quedaba sobre Amu, entonces dejaron que se volteara, quedando de frente a mí.

Sonreí y me agaché para decirle al oído:

—eres mía, sólo mía.

Soltó un jadeo y yo rocé mis labios con los suyos. Al principio, sólo hice eso, pero después, empecé a besarla lentamente. Todos soltaron exclamaciones pícaras.

—hey Ikuto, no te comas a Amu, estamos jugando—oí que dijo Tadase.

Solté sus labios y Amu se resbaló. En un intento de evitarlo, yo también me resbalé. Todos nos reímos y nos paramos.

—y el ganador es Tadase—dijo Utau sonriendo.

—oye Ikuto…—empezó a decir Kukai, pero un "_pum_" lo detuvo.

Volteamos a ver y las cosas pasaron rápido: el Rey Tsukasa señaló a Kukai y Rima y los los 2 demonios que iban con él se acercaron y los dejaron inconscientes.

—¿Qué les hicieron? —me preguntó Amu.

—fueron dormidos y se les borrara la memoria de ustedes, a excepción de ti, humana— le contestó el Rey.

—pero…

—cierra la boca, humana—le dijo Kairi, un demonio en forma de caballo.

—Kairi, no hay que ser groseros con los humanos—lo regañó el Rey.

Lo que eran Amu, Utau y Nageshiko, miraban a Kairi y al otro demonio algo extrañados. Incluso nosotros mirabamos algo confundidos al otro demonio.

—creo que será mejor que se presenten—les sugirió a los 2 demonios.

—me llamo Kairi, soy la mano derecha del Rey y mi forma original es un caballo—se presentó transformándose en un chico de 15 años, pelo verdoso, ojos color azul verdoso y lentes.

—mi nombre es Hikaru, soy el secretario de Su Majestad y tengo la forma de un pato—cuando dijo esto, apareció un chico de 14 años, alto, delgado, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Amu se acercó más a mí y me dijo al oído:

—¿Por qué se presentan?

—tal vez porque a Kairi no lo conocen ustedes, tú, Utau y Nageshiko, y a Hikaru nadie de nosotros lo conociamos.

—pero ¿Por qué?

—Nageshiko tiene en el mundo humano muchos años y Kairi apenas tiene 3 años como asistente del Rey. A Hikaru no lo conocíamos, pero si escuchado de él.

—oh. Que interesante.

—espero que no te fijes en alguno de ellos. Eres sólo mía.

Ella sonrió y volvimos a poner atención en el Rey. Pero algo no se me escapó: Kairi tenía la vista puesta en nosotros y miraba con odio y rabia a Amu.

Hola!

Ya se, me tarde como 5000 años en actualizar XD

Lo lamento mucho, es sólo que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no tenia mucho tiempo entonces no pude seguir escribiendo hasta ahora. Pero aquí esta el capi y espero poder actualizar cada semana. XD

Lo siento, tal vez muchas de ustedes piensan que soy una maldita mentirosa, lo siento,u.u no quiero quedar mal con ustedes, asi que me esforzare para todos los dias escribir y asi actualizar cada semana

Ok?

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o queja, ya saben que para eso estan los reviews

XD

Bueno, agradezco a las personas que dejan reviews y se toman el tiempo para leer este fic tan aburrido, gracias.

Bueno, nos vemos

Tratare de actualizar pronto

Nos vemos

Ya saben que las quiero con todo mi corazon XD

Hasta la proxima X3


	19. Cap 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

El amor es algo extraño

Amu POV

—hemos encontrado a la Princesa—informó Kairi a Ikuto, Tadase y Nageshiko.

— ¿Dónde esta?

—en Alemania.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ikuto y al Rey.

—Partiremos hoy mismo—decidió Ikuto. Me miró y sonrió—empaca tus cosas, Amu.

—s-si.

Sentí que ya no era bienvenida y subí a mi cuarto. Utau también se quedo y, antes de irme, vi como miraba a Kukai. Era verdad, no la recordaría y Rima tampoco. Por un momento, odié a los demonios. Pero odiarlos implicaba odiar a Ikuto, entonces mejor lo olvidé.

Llegue a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y vi a un pequeño conejito sobre mi cama. Me acerqué lentamente y me recordó vagamente a la descripción que me habían dado de la Princesa.

Pensé en ir por Ikuto, pero el conejito levantó la cabeza apenas di un paso atrás. Nos quedamos viendo y me arriesgué a preguntarle:

— ¿Tú eres la Princesa Yaya?

Enseguida el conejito se paró y empezó a saltar hacia la ventana.

Se abrió de golpe la puerta y todos los demonios entraron corriendo. Ikuto y Kairi se lanzaron por el conejito, pero este se desapareció. Miré a los demás demonios y vi que Hikaru se giraba para luego irse hacia la ventana y también desapareció.

Kairi se volvió hacia mí y se veía furioso. Me tomó de los hombros y me comenzó a sacudir muy feo.

-¡POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA! ¡DEBERIAS DE HABERLO HECHO HUMANA ASQUEROSA! ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA! ¡PUDISTE…!

—me duele**—**dije.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ERES UNA…!

Sentí que alguien quitaba a Kairi de cerca de mí. Volteé y miré como Ikuto tomaba a Kairi del cuello y lo tiraba al suelo. Lo miró con una frialdad y furia que me dio mucho miedo.

—no la vuelvas a tratar así.

Todos se quedaron quietos y Kairi se levantó.

—no me digas que hacer.

—oh, claro que si.

—ya los dos—intervino el Rey, viendo a ambos y mirándome levemente.

—Hay que irnos ya—dijo Ikuto—debemos hacer una ilusión de nosotros.

—les deseo suerte. Kairi y Hikaru estarán con ustedes—nos dijo el Rey antes de desaparecer.

Ikuto, Tadase y Nageshiko se sentaron en el suelo. Utau y yo nos quedamos paradas viéndolos.

—¿Qué es una ilusión?

—El término ilusión se refiere a cualquier distorsión de una percepción sensorial. Cada uno de los sentidos del cuerpo humano puede ser afectado por ilusiones. En psicología, se usa el término ilusión para referirse a una esperanza infundada. Metafóricamente, se utiliza también a veces el término espejismo. En otro ámbito, la ilusión puede ser la esperanza o anhelo por algo en concreto. Por ejemplo la ilusión de los niños por el Día de Reyes.

—¿Hoe?

—lo que ellos están haciendo, en pocas palabras, se están sacando una copia de si mismos.

—oh.

Mientras nosotras hablábamos, una masa negra se comenzó a formar en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Luego la masa comenzó a tomar forma y después tuvimos a otro Ikuto, Tadase y Nageshiko. Nos miraron y me dieron miedo. Sus ojos eran fríos, sin sentimientos.

—es sólo una copia, no tiene sentimientos, no te asustes—me dijo Ikuto acercándose.

—no eres tú.

—lo se. Pero tú tienes al original para ti sola—sonrió. Pero rápidamente se borró esa sonrisa-ahora necesito hacer lo mismo contigo. Sólo necesito entrar en tu cuerpo.

—no.

—no es opcional, HUMANA—dijo Kairi—por las buenas o por las malas.

—no te haré daño—me dijo Ikuto—no será nada.

Puso su mano en mi frente y cerró los ojos. Al principio no sentí nada, pero luego sentí como si algo se metiera en mi cuerpo y cómo una parte de mi se iba separando.

Ikuto POV

Cuando la ilusión estaba por terminar, Amu gritó y se desplomó. La ilusión acabó y la otra Amu, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. Cogí en brazos a la verdadera Amu y me volví hacia Utau. Ella estaba de pie, pero recargada en Tadase.

—es hora de partir—dije.

Kairi y Nageshiko fueron los primeros en desaparecer y después Tadase y Utau. Antes de irme, les dije a las ilusiones:

—ya saben que hacer.

Amu POV

Empecé a abrir los ojos y lo primero que pude enfocar fue la cara de Ikuto.

—hola dormilona—me sonrió.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—en Alemania. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—débil.

—es normal, los humanos no están diseñados para soportar este tipo de cosas. Su cuerpo tiende a debilitarse e incluso mueren.

—¿Qué?

—no le hagas caso, Amu—dijo Tadase—sólo está exagerando.

—Ikuto-sama—oí que decía Kairi.

—¿Hm?

—Hikaru ubicó a la Princesa Yaya. Está al este de donde nos encontramos.

—Iremos para allá—Ikuto me miró—debes quedarte aquí con Utau y Tadase.

—pero…

—sólo serías un estorbo, humana—dijo Kairi. Y luego agregó, pero en voz baja: —como siempre.

—volveremos por ustedes—prometió Nageshiko sonriendo.

—no dejaré que te suceda nada, Amu—dijo Ikuto antes de darme un ligero beso y desaparecer.

Ikuto POV

Sabía que a Kairi le molestaría que besara a Amu, pero no iba a quedarme con las ganas. Aparecimos en las afueras de una bodega y nos estaba esperando Hikaru.

—la princesa tiene puesta una barrera para que no pasemos.

—¿Intentaste atravesarla? —le preguntó Nageshiko.

—si, pero tiene demasiada fuerza.

—lo intentaré—dije.

Extendí mi mano y sentí como toda esa fuerza la rechazaba. No la bajé y la seguí moviendo hacia adelante. Cuando tuve mi brazo completa, la misma fuerza que me rechazaba, ahora me succionaba. Y la barrera cayó.

Los demás pasaron y nos dirigimos al centro del edificio. Vimos una especie de cápsula y con la Princesa Yaya dentro. Sólo estaba eso. Nada más. Les hice señas a los demás para nos transformáramos. Avanzamos sigilosamente y llegamos a donde la Princesa. Me acerqué completamente a la cápsula mientras los demás cuidaban.

—Su Alteza—dije. Ella no hizo nada y siguió flotando dentro de la cápsula.

—Ikuto—me dijo Nageshiko—hay que tomar a la Princesa e irnos.

—vale.

Me transformé en humano y extendí mi mano. La cápsula la rechazó y fue un gran dolor el que experimenté, así que tuve que retirarla.

—Ikuto—dijeron Nageshiko y Kairi. Este último tomó mi mano y la examinó.

Rápidamente me solté de su agarre y dije:

—estoy bien.

De repente se empezaron a sentir energías idénticas a las de nosotros pero había algo en ellas maligno.

—será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Hikaru—colocaré un campo de protección alrededor de la Princesa.

—Ikuto-sama—dijo Kairi—déjeme ver su mano.

—después.

Desaparecimos y en cuanto aparecimos en el lugar donde estaban los demás, me desplomé en el suelo.

—Ikuto—oí que gritaban varios. Yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos.

Amu POV

Cuando vi que Ikuto se desplomaba, corrí hacia él. Entre Kairi y Nageshiko lo cargaron y tumbaron en la cama improvisada que teníamos.

—Ikuto—dije mientras tomaba su mano.

—ten Amu—me dijo Tadase dándome una venda. Cuando vio que lo miraba confundida, agregó: —pónsela en la mano derecha. Es una venda especial para demonios.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —dije.

—un campo de energía le quemó la mano—contestó Nageshiko.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en recuperarse?

—no lo sé. Pero no creo que sea pronto. Esa quemadura puede durar meses y si somos extremos, años. Un demonio se cura rápido pero también depende de su poder y de la gravedad de la herida—me explicó Nageshiko.

Me quedé a su lado todo el rato hasta que Ikuto abrió los ojos. Debieron haber pasado horas.

—Ikuto—lo llamé mientras sonreía.

Enfocó sus ojos en los míos y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Amu? ¿Qué sucedió?

—fuiste por la princesa y te quemaste la mano.

—ah, es verdad.

Miró a todos y yo hice lo mismo. Me percaté de que todos estaban sonriendo, a excepción de Kairi. Él me miraba con un odio profundo, como si desde hace mucho lo sintiese. Decidí ignorar ese detalle y volví a mirar a Ikuto. Pero al parecer, no había sido la única en notar la mirada de Kairi.

— ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? —preguntó Kairi, acercándose a nosotros.

—si, está bien. Mientras nosotros buscaremos algo para comer—aceptó Tadase.

Salimos y miré por último a ambos. Serios.

Ikuto POV

—¿Qué quieres, Kairi? —pregunté viéndolo molesto.

—quiero decirle algo.

—pues adelante.

—debe parar su relación con Hinamori Amu.

—¿Por qué?

—el reglamento de los demonios dice que eso no puede ser. Eres uno de los demonios más importantes. No puedes rebajarte a ese nivel.

—desafortunadamente para ti y afortunadamente para mí, ya lo hice y no creo que te afecte.

—por supuesto que si.

—¿A sí? ¿Y por que?

Se sonrojó demasiado y evitó mis ojos.

—no lo entendería.

—mírame cuando te hablo.

—¡No!

—¡Eres un cobarde!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡¿A que le tienes miedo?

—¡A nada!

—¡Entonces dime!

Y no podía creer lo que pasó.

Ahm…..

¿Hola?

Ya se, ya se

Soy una vil mentirosa y no merezco su atención.

De verdad lo siento mucho

De verdd

No saben como me duele haberles mentido

Es solo que tuve muchas cosas que hacer, estuve ocupada con la escuela, los exámenes y después con la guitarra

Y en verdad que no tuve tiempo

Pero ya se que tal vez no me crean porque les mentí

Y gracias a Sui24

Pude reaccionar y darme cuenta de que en verdad no había cumplido con mi palabra

Eto…..

Tal vez no tengas ganas de dejar review ni nada de eso y lo entenderé

Perdón de verdad

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que puedan perdonarme algún dia

u.u

Perdón

Si quieren pueden golpearme (literalmente) o dejarme en el olvido (pero de preferencia no)

Bueno, es todo

Las dejo de aburrir con mis absurdas disculpas

Nos vemos

Las quiero con todo mi corazón

Espero lo sepan


	20. Cap 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño.**

**Amu POV**

Tadase y Nageshiko no tuvieron ningún problema en encontrara una tienda de comida y entender el idioma. Compramos algunas cosas y volvimos a nuestro "refugio", por así decirlo.

Abrimos la puerta y todos nos quedamos estáticos. Si crees que ver a dos demonios abrazados es extraño, verlos besándose es aún más extraño. En ese momento, Kairi estaba sobre Ikuto y aun peor, besándolo. Este, por su parte, solo estaba como pasmado y con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal. Nageshiko fue el primero en recuperarse del shock y habló:

— ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo aquí?

Kairi se separó de Ikuto y salió corriendo de la habitación sin no antes, verme con un profundo odio.

"—me las pagarás muy caro, Hinamori Amu—"resonó en mi mente.

—Ikuto—dijo Nageshiko—¿De qué se trató esto?

—no lo se. Solo que antes me dijo algo sobre rebajarme y otras cosas.

Me miró y yo me sobresalté. Ikuto tenía una expresión indescifrable.

—Amu, quiero hablar contigo—me dijo.

Todos salieron y sólo nos quedamos los dos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ikuto? —le pregunté para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

—ya lo expliqué.

—me refiero a lo que realmente pasó.

—me dijo que tenía que terminar mi relación contigo, cosa que no haré. Así que dejemos de hablar del tema.

Tomé su mano y la observé un poco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en sanar?

—hm…en mi actual condición, yo calculo que varios meses. A menos que..

—¿Qué?

—no olvídalo. Es una tontería.

—Ikuto—lo miré fijamente—sea o no una tontería, quiero saberlo.

—Amu, para que un demonio sea tan poderoso, tiene que beber sangre humana.

Lo miré unos momentos en silencio mientras asimilaba la respuesta.

—entonces, si bebes sangre humana, tu herida sanara por completo y te volverás más poderosa.

—si, pero no tengo a ningún humano dispuesto a dejarme beber su sangre.

Yo respiré profundamente antes de decirle:

—bebe mi sangre.

—¿Estás loca, Amu? Si bebo tu sangre, no estoy seguro que pueda parar. Para un demonio, la sangre es vital para su poder, muchos demonios matan a sus donantes.

—¿Tú has matado a alguien?

—si. Y no quiero que eso te suceda a ti.

—Ikuto, lo necesitas.

—pero no tienes que ser tú.

—si, porque no hay más humanos.

—podría ir por uno.

—Ikuto, ¿Me estás diciendo que no beberías mi sangre pero si la de un desconocido que probablemente tenga familia y unos hijos que le esperen?

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tus padres piensan que estás segura con tus amigos humanos. Pero es todo lo contrario. Amu, apenas tienes 16 años, no has vivido nada. Amu, yo tengo de apariencia 18 años, pero en verdad tengo 200 años. He visto cómo chicas como tú dejan que los demonios beban su sangre, sin saber que morirán. No quiero que mueras.

—no lo haré. Simplemente te ayudaré.

—no beberé tu sangre.

—¿Entonces me rechazas?

—no, sólo te valoro.

—Ikuto, si quieres que tu mundo colapse por no tener un heredero al trono, no lo hagas. Pero si como miembro de la Corte Real lo valoras, lo harás.

Vi en sus ojos la duda y después decisión.

—sólo será un poco. Si comienza a dolerte, me lo dirás.

Yo asentí e Ikuto se inclinó hacia mí. Tomó mi cabeza y tiró de ella, dejando al descubierto mi cuello. Ikuto bajó el cuello de mi blusa antes de recorrer mi cuello con su boca. Cerré por instinto los ojos y dirigí mi mano a su cuello al sentir que Ikuto abría su boca y sus dientes se clavaron en mi piel. Lo siguiente fue algo confuso: Ikuto comenzó a beber y al principio, no sentía nada, pero después de unos minutos, comencé a sentirme mal.

—Ikuto…—dije moviendo un poco mi cabeza y mi mano, pero él en lugar de detenerse, tiró con más fuerza de mí para que permaneciera en la misma posición.

Intenté moverme, pero Ikuto me tenía paralizada.

—Ikuto…—lo volví a llamar.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido.

**Ikuto POV**

Su sangre era tan dulce que no podía parar, aunque yo ya estaba curado y lo suficientemente fuerte. Además, hacia muchos años que no tomaba sangre humana, entonces yo realmente estaba disfrutándola.

Escuché como Amu me llamaba, pero no podía parar. Mi parte demoniaca, que había estado controlada hasta ese momento, se liberó completamente, causándole daño. Cuando ya no sentí ninguna presión de parte de Amu, mi parte racional quiso tomar control de mi cuerpo de nuevo, pero no lo logré.

Seguí bebiendo hasta que alguien tiró de mí hacia atrás. Gruñí por instinto y me giré rápidamente. Estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Nageshiko, si Tadase no me hubiese detenido.

—Ikuto, contrólate. Regresa a tu estado normal.

—no funciona, Tadase. Sus ojos se han tornado verdes, quiere decir que su parte demoniaca se ha liberado.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Hola!

Creo que ahora si puedo decírselos alegremente. Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles su paciencia y pues claro sus reviews

También tengo algo que decirles.

Este es uno de los últimos capis de este fic u.u

Lo siento, yo tampoco quiero que acabe pero toda cosa buena llega a su fin,

Tal vez queden dos capis más

Pero este es de los últimos

Bueno,

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que tal vez siga subiendo fics de Shugo Chara

O que piensan de Inuyasha?

Hice un fic Sesshome para mi hermana

¿Que opinan?

Subo ese u otro de Shugo Chara?

Es que también estoy pensando en cambiar un poco de anime, porque ya creo que he escrito varios de Shugo Chara

Entonces pues eso era todo

Me gustaría saber si opinión sobre esto que les acabo de comentar y también sobre que piensan de este capi

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Bueno, saben que me encantan los reviews

Entonces podrían hacerme muy feliz dejando uno ^-^

Bueno, si dejan varios reviews podría subir otro capi en el transcurso de estos días xD

Bueno, dejo de enfadar y ya me voy

Bye bye

Se cuidan mucho

Espero que estén disfrutando al máximo estos días =P

Ya saben que las quiero mucho ;)


	21. Cap 21

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

Escuche las voces de Nageshiko y Tadase intentando calmarme, pero nada podía apaciguar a mi demonio. Nageshiko tuvo que transformarse, se subió a mi cuello y lo mordió fuertemente mientras que Tadase me sostenía.

Lentamente fui perdiendo fuerza hasta quedar inconsciente. Pero no fue una inconsciencia normal, sino que mi parte demoniaca no me dejaba en paz.

—_Ikuto, déjame salir por completo. _

Yo miraba para todas partes y encontraba a otro Ikuto con ojos verdes.

—no, lastimaras a Amu, Nageshiko, Tadase y a Utau. Jamás permitiré eso.

—_no les haré daño. Sé lo importantes que son para ti. Solo jugaré un poco con ellos. Pero nada grave. _

— ¡¿Qué no les harás daño? ¡Claro que lo harás! Eres un demonio. Estas formado de maldad.

— _¿Y que me dices de ti? Tú también lo eres. Solo que me tienes controlado para no causar daños. Pero a final de cuentas, eres un demonio. De sangre pura. Acéptalo. ¿Crees que tu querida Amu no te tiene miedo? Sabe que en cualquier momento puedes matarla, borrarle la memoria y otras cosas peores. Ella solo esta contigo porque cuando supo que a ti te atraía, no pudo decirte que no porque sabía que si te rechazaba, la matarías. _

—eso no es verdad, jamás le haría daño. Ella me quiere como yo a ella.

—_yo no estoy diciendo que tu no la quieras, estoy diciendo que ella te odia. ¿Crees que no percibí sus sentimientos cuando le borraron, los otros demonios, la memoria a sus queridos amigos? Sintió odio oscuro hacia los demonios en general y tú estas incluido en eso. Te odia, acéptalo._

—mientes. Ella no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos. Puede que si le haya molestado, pero no me odia. Sé lo que intentas hacer, quieres que pierda de mi fuerza para que tú puedas jugar con mi cuerpo a tu antojo y así hacer daño a todos.

—_no, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Eres un demonio muy poderoso, y lo sabes. Solo falta que utilices todo ese poder para tu propio bien. Recuerda que todo mundo podría estar a tus pies, hasta el propio Rey. _

—eres un ser maligno que sólo busca dañar a los demás. Jamás dejaré que te liberes por completo.

—_puede que no quieras en este momento, pero yo se que tu corazón está dudando sobre si lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, porque en otras ocasiones, me has necesitado y siempre te he ayudado. Nunca te he mentido. _

—ahora lo estás haciendo.

—_Ikuto, Ikuto, entiende que no es así. Yo soy parte de ti, sabes que tarde o temprano, caerás a mí porque no eres tan fuerte como crees. Espera un poco y verás._

—jamás sucederá eso. Eres un manipulador, sólo eso. Yo nunca caeré ante ti.

—_pronto serás esclavo de mi._

—nunca.

—_eso ya lo veremos. Mientras quiero mostrarte a ti querida Amu en estos momentos. Sólo observa y escucha. No podrás hacer nada._

Un destello blanco salió a un lado del otro Ikuto y miré a Nageshiko, Tadase y Amu en la habitación.

—Amu ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tadase ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—no, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ikuto te chupó demasiada sangre hasta dejarte inconsciente. Pero yo te pase un poco de mi sangre para que no murieras.

— ¿Y cómo le hiciste?

—pues…fue por medio de la boca.

Amu lo miró algo sorprendida pero luego su expresión se volvió agradecida.

—creo que en esta ocasión el método no importa, sólo el que este viva. ¿Dónde esta Ikuto?

—Ahí tirado—dijo Nageshiko.

Ella miró hacia mi cuerpo con odio y desprecio en su mirada.

—no debí haber confiado en él. Solo me engañó para beber de mi sangre. Se hizo el débil y el que no quería, pero cuando pudo, casi me mata. Lo odio.

—Bueno, Amu, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos—sonrió Tadase mirándola.

—tienes razón. No merece que lo llevemos con nosotros. ¿Y por que esta tirado inconsciente?

—Tuve que morderlo—explicó Nageshiko mirando mi cuerpo—absorbí un poco de su sangre y así logré dormir su demonio.

— ¿Su demonio? Es todo un salvaje, cada cosa que me dicen hace que lo odie más y más. De verdad que nunca lo quise, sólo tenía miedo a que si lo rechazaba me haría daño. Fue muy difícil estar actuando todo el tiempo con él.

Tadase tomó a Amu por la cintura y la giró. Los tres se marcharon de la habitación, dejándome ahí.

Mi parte demoniaca se volvió hacia mí después de que la imagen desaparecía.

—_lo acabas de ver por ti mismo. Te odia. Acéptalo._

—tu manipulaste eso.

— _¿Cómo podría hacerlo si estoy aquí contigo? Acéptalo simplemente Ikuto, te odia y estará con Tadase. El es todo un caballero con las mujeres y además Amu se sentirá más segura con él. _

—no es verdad.

—_acéptalo Ikuto_—dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia mí—_te odia. Lo acabas de ver. _

No respondí a eso y me quedé reflexionando. Todos los momentos que habíamos pasado, las veces que la hice enojar, cuando lloró, cuando jugamos Twister, la primera vez que me dijo _"te quiero". _No podía ser mentira. Nadie puede mentir tan bien y aparentar cosas que no siente.

—_recuerda que tu le dijiste que podía decir simplemente te quiero, sin sentir nada._ —me dijo el otro Ikuto. Lo miré y parte de mi estaba creyéndole. —_déjame salir por completo y darle su merecido a esa desgraciada humana que solo jugó con tus sentimientos. _

"Tal vez tenga razón" pensé.

—_déjame salir. _

Estaba por tomarle la mano que me ofrecía, pero en mi mente apareció el momento en que le pedí por primera vez que me dijera que me quería.

_**Flashback**_

…

—_entonces no te molestara que me transforme, me des un abrazo y me digas que me quieres._

…

—_Yo, te…no puedo—me dijo rindiéndose. _

— _¿Por qué no? Es tan sencillo decir "te quiero". Yo puedo decírtelo, Amu: te quiero._

—_pero no es tan sencillo como crees. Por lo menos yo necesito sentirlo de verdad._

—_no es cierto. Es demasiado sencillo decirlo._

—_tal vez para ti. Pero no para mí. No puedo. _

…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Definitivamente eso que me mostró ese Ikuto, era mentira. Me separé rápidamente de éste y le dije:

—eres un mentiroso manipulador.

Me enojé lo bastante para que el otro Ikuto bajara la mano.

**POV normal.**

—oye Nageshiko, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ikuto no reacciona.

—debe tener una lucha interna con el demonio. Sólo queda esperar un poco a haber que sucede—apenas terminó de decir esto, hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¿Estás bien, Nageshiko? Sabes lo que pasa cuando ingieres sangre de otro demonio.

—se sobrellevarlo.

—pero…

—estoy bien, Tadase-le dijo Nageshiko mirándolo seriamente.

—de acuerdo. Voy a creerte pero a cualquier señal de que tu demonio, te golpearé.

Nageshiko sonrió y al mismo tiempo, Ikuto comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Tadase y Nageshiko se pusieron en guardia enseguida. Ikuto los miró un poco desorientado y después recordó todo de golpe.

—¿Y Amu? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—tranquilo, aquí esta—lo calmó Nageshiko mostrando donde habían acostado a Amu.

Ikuto se dirigió hacia rápidamente pero Tadase le impidió el paso.

—¿Qué sucede? Quiero verla.

—primero tengo que estar seguro de que no eres el Ikuto demoniaco.

—mira, Tadase, si no quieres que te golpee, quítate de mi camino. Quiero verla.

—pero el tiene razón—intervino Nageshiko, mirándolo fijamente. — puede ser que el Ikuto demoniaco haya tomado el control y esté fingiendo ser el otro para poder terminar lo que empezó.

—escuchen, si fuera el otro Ikuto, ya estarían en el suelo los dos. ¿Qué puedo decirles para que me crean y me dejen ver a Amu?

—hm…ya se. Pídeme perdón.

Ikuto lo miró fijamente y con desdén.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

**Flash back **

_Ikuto (de 8 años) corría con Tadase (6 años) detrás de él._

—_Ikuto, espérame_—_gritaba Tadase._

—_estás demente. Apúrate. _

_Tadase se tropezó y comenzó a sollozar. Ikuto se detuvo y se acercó a él. _

—_débil niñato. _

— _¡IKUTO!_ —_le gritó Nageshiko cuando los alcanzó_—_pídele disculpas a Tadase por ser tan cruel con él. _

—_jamás le pediré disculpas a este niñato tan débil. Ni aunque eso me costara lo más preciado para mí. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—no, no estoy.

—jódete.

Nageshiko sólo sonrió y se hizo a un lado, al igual que Tadase. Ikuto pasó rápidamente y se arrodilló junto a Amu.

—Amu…despierta.

—es inútil, Ikuto. Ha perdido demasiada sangre—le dijo Tadase.

—aún puedo hacer algo por ella.

Los miró fijamente y ellos adivinaron lo que pensaba hacer.

—No, no lo hagas Ikuto—le advirtió Nageshiko—es demasiado pronto.

—no hay otra alternativa. Tengo que.

—Pero…—comenzó Tadase.

—no, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Tadase y Nageshiko sólo lo miraron y suspiraron.

—Como quieras—dijo Tadase.

Ikuto se volvió de nuevo hacia Amu y se inclinó hacia ella. Rozó sus labios contra los de Amu y susurró:

—eres lo más importante para mí. Lamento lo que sucedió.

Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y enseguida lo vio.

—Ikuto… ¿Cómo estas?

—una pregunta bastante irónica. Yo debería preguntar eso.

—idiota.

—gracias, Amu—sonrió con tristeza y ella lo notó.

— ¿Qué sucede Ikuto?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace poco en tu cuarto? —Ella asintió—lo seguiré haciendo durante toda mi vida.

Amu entendió lo que quiso decir detrás de eso y enseguida intentó pararse, para alejarse de él. Pero Ikuto lo impidió.

—no, Ikuto. No ahora.

—lo siento, Amu.

—no, ¡Tadase! ¡Nageshiko! ¡Ayúdenme a que entre en razón!

—Lo siento, Amu, pero Ikuto tiene razón—dijo Nageshiko.

—no, por favor, no.

—Recuerda mis palabras, Hinamori Amu—dijo Ikuto antes de poner una mano en su frente y recitar las palabras tan odiadas: —

_Aloth Eyrera Kimitrysha Wondu._

Amu quedó inconsciente otra vez. Ikuto se inclinó una vez más sobre ella y la besó antes de decir:

—adiós Hinamori Amu.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ehm… ¿Hola?

Creo que tarde un poco en actualizar

Pero déjenme decirles porqué

Es que resulta que mi libreta se acabó donde estaba escribiendo este fic

Y pues solo lo estoy escribiendo en la compu

Y mi hermana se ha apoderado de ella porque como ya no esta castigada ¬¬

¿A quien no le molesta cuando hacen eso las hermanas mayores? T.T

Bueno, entonces es por eso.

Espero que no me odien y que les haya gustado el capi

Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo

Asi que pues…

….

...

..

.

Ya me voy

Ya saben que me encanta que dejen…

REVIEWS YAY .!

Perdón xD

Bueno espero que puedan dejarlos si les gustó el capi

Y sino…esta bien, no pasa nada u.u

Bueno, ahora si ya me voy

Se cuidan y pásenla al máximo xD

Bye

Las quiero ^-^


	22. Cap 22

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

—cuando les indique, hay que entrar rápidamente y con mucho cuidado—dije, mirando a todos fríamente—Kairi cuidara los alrededores, Hikaru tomara a cualquier cosa o persona que esté dentro junto con Tadase. Nageshiko y yo iremos por la princesa. Después iremos al reino y habrá terminado nuestra misión.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ikuto? —me preguntó Tadase.

—no cuestiones mis decisiones, Tadase. Ahora, cuando cuente tres. Uno…dos…tres.

Kairi entró rápidamente con Hikaru y Tadase detrás. Yo entré y Nageshiko cerró.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Avanzamos lentamente. Kairi se separó del grupo y los demás seguimos. Cuando llegamos a la cápsula con la princesa, Hikaru y Tadase se pararon a espaldas de nosotros.

Nageshiko retiró el campo que había colocado Hikaru y comentó:

—no creo ser capaz de retirar este también.

—yo lo hare.

—pero tu energía va a disminuir en picado.

—recuerda que acabo de consumir sangre humana.

—pero aun así…

—no, Nageshiko. No disminuirá.

—como quieras.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a concentrar energía en mis manos al mismo tiempo que las colocaba en el otro campo. Sentí el mismo rechazo de la otra vez, pero ahora logre controlarlo y usarlo en su contra. Se estaba consumiendo mi energía, pero no me debilite, tal como dijo Nageshiko. El campo cedió por fin y abrió los ojos. La princesa cayó en mis manos y apenas la toqué, desapareció.

—Era una ilusión—murmure— ¡Es una trampa! —grite.

Tadase y Hikaru se volvieron al tiempo que Kairi llegaba y varias sombras nos rodeaban.

— ¿Que sucede? —pregunto Tadase.

Una risa macabra comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar y una figura apareció de entre todas las sombras. Todos, a excepción de Kairi, lo miramos con mucho asombro.

— ¿Usted? —dijimos todos.

—sí, yo. Lamento haberlos hecho batallar tanto para conseguir algo que nunca estuvo en peligro. Pero me decepcionan, creí que serian más listos y no caerían en mi trampa.

—pero, ¿Por que? —pregunto Tadase.

—no tengo porque darles explicaciones, pero hoy estoy de buen humor, así que hare una excepción. La Princesa esta en el reino, atrapada en un abismo mientras nosotros hablamos—dijo el Rey—yo he durado miles de años en el poder, mucho antes de que todos ustedes existieran. Yaya nació de algo que nunca debió suceder. Al intentarla eliminar a ella como mi heredera, ustedes se interponen. Son una molestia y al hacerle eso a Yaya, ustedes también desaparecían del mapa.

—pero entonces no tiene sentido que nos mandara a buscar a la Princesa. Podría habernos eliminado sin más y nadie se daría cuenta. Ahora todo el reino sabe que estamos buscando a Su Alteza y se preguntaran por que no volvimos—dije.

—eso será sencillo de arreglar. Conozco a unas personas que se encargaran del problema de eliminarlos.

—No será tan fácil—dije yo.

—oh, no. claro que lo será. Conozco el punto débil de todos ustedes, gracias a que puse mi lobo entre sus ovejas.

Nosotros nos giramos y vimos como Kairi avanzaba hacia el Rey.

—Excelente trabajo—le dijo.

—gracias, solo hago lo que puedo.

—pero, ¿Que hay de Hikaru? —pregunto Nageshiko.

—el también es una amenaza. Si eliminara a Yaya, el es el sucesor. Dejémonos de charlas estúpidas y que comience la acción. Tu—señaló a un demonio—ve y llama a Megumi.

—si, Majestad.

El desapareció y El Rey nos miro de nuevo.

—bien, fue un placer tenerlos como mis subordinados, pero hasta aquí llego su vida.

—usted esta mintiendo—dije—no hace esto por el poder.

Mire de reojo a Tadase y observe que el miraba a Kairi con un odio…se lanzo contra el, sin transformarse. Kairi tampoco lo hizo y ambos se ensartaron en una pelea muy violenta. Los demás, nos quedamos ahí, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que las sombras que nos rodeaban, comenzaron a acercarse. Todos nos pusimos de espaldas y vimos alrededor.

—Alto, asquerosos demonios—se oyó por todo el lugar.

Miramos hacia todos lados, me encontré con dos sorpresas: El Rey tenia el pánico impregnado en su cara y ojos; una mujer lo tenia rodeado por atrás, colocando una daga con un símbolo en su garganta.

—si alguien mas se mueve en este lugar, matare a su asqueroso Rey y a su Princesa.

Todos nos quedamos quietos como dijo.

—ahora, Tsukasa—dijo—quiero que llames a Yaya.

—no se donde esta.

La mujer enterró más la daga.

—sabes que puedo matarte con un solo movimiento. Ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Dónde esta Yaya?

—no lo averiguaras nunca, Megumi.

"Espere" pensé. "Algo no cuadra aquí".

—Su Majestad—dije. Todos me miraron. En los ojos de el ya no había nada de odio—en nuestro mundo había una leyenda de un demonio que se enamoró de una humana. Pero ella no era una humana común y corriente: era una cazadora de demonios. Dice la leyenda que cuando ella descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de el, enloqueció y se intentó matar al mismo tiempo que lo quería eliminar a él. Pero ese demonio la llevó a nuestro mundo porque se dio cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada. La mantuvo dormida, pero le dio medicamentos combinados con sustancias demoniacas. El bebé nació y regresaron a esa cazadora al mundo humano. Desde aquel entonces, se prohibió las relaciones entre los humanos y los demonios. Y quiero saber, ese demonio ¿Es usted?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y me siguieron mirando.

—Eres alguien interesante—dijo la mujer—lástima que eres un asqueroso demonio. Ahora, Tsukasa, quiero que mandes ese mismo asqueroso demonio que enviaste a buscarme, por Yaya.

El Rey hizo una seña y después dijo:

—está en el palacio.

El demonio asintió y volvió a desaparecer.

—ahora responde a su pregunta, Tsukasa, querido.

El Rey me miró y dijo:

—si, Ikuto, fui yo. Por mí se hizo esa ley.

Hola!

Este….

Pues espero que les haya gustado el capi,

Que creo que es el penúltimo

Si, mis queridas amigas,

Esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin

Un capitulo mas

Y es todo por mi parte

Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo xD

Bueno

Si quieren hacerme feliz,

Dejen review

Por favor

Es algo que me encantaría muchísimo

Bueno,

Espero que se cuiden muy bn

Nos vemos

Las quieero!

Graxias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora ^-^


	23. Cap 23

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

—Ahora, ya que todos nos hemos presentado y sabemos la historia de su asqueroso mundo, podemos continuar—dijo Megumi. —Tsukasa, ¿Por qué tarda tanto tu sirviente?

—porque necesita descifrar ciertos códigos para poder tener acceso a Yaya. No cualquiera lo sabe.

—pues debe apresurarse.

—no puedo decirle nada desde aquí. Tendremos que esperar. Aunque nunca fuiste muy buena en eso ¿Verdad?

—cierra la boca, Tsukasa. Recuerda que estas a mi merced. Puedo matarte de un solo movimiento.

Nadie más dijo nada y todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Se oyó un "_puff" _y apareció el demonio con un pequeño conejito blanco en las manos.

—aquí tiene a Su Alteza, Majestad.

—no la toques, Tsukasa—dijo Megumi al ver que el Rey pensaba tomarla en sus manos. —tú, repugnante demonio, dámela.

Este la miró y no se movió de lugar.

—mataré a tu "preciado" Rey si no lo haces.

El Rey asintió y el demonio se acercó. Megumi tomó a Su Alteza y soltó a Su Majestad. Los demonios rápidamente lo rodearon y el Rey les susurró algo.

Megumi miraba a Su Alteza con muchos sentimientos en su rostro: amor, alegría, odio, tristeza, decepción, júbilo y muchos más. Acercaba poco a poco a Yaya a su cuerpo, hasta que un destello iluminó todo el sitio y el Rey gritó:

— ¡AHORA!

Todos los demonios que nos rodeaban, se dispersaron y se colocaron alrededor de los cazadores que había. El Rey se transformó y muchos soltaron exclamaciones. Hacia tantos años que no lo veía en su verdadera forma: un enorme oso polar. Los cazadores quisieron moverse, pero los demonios los atacaron primero. En el aire se empezaron a escuchar gritos de miedo y de dolor. Los demonios atacaban con todo, pero los cazadores eran más poderosos. Tenían armas capaces de matar a un demonio sin siquiera tocarlo. Era un verdadero desastre. Miles y miles de demonios caían. Los cazadores iban ganando en número pero, lo que sucedió a continuación, fue una gran distracción. Su Majestad se dirigió a donde estaba Megumi y se transformó. Dijo algo en voz baja pero alcancé a escuchar:

—lamento todo lo que pasó, Megumi. Siempre serás la persona más especial en mi vida.

Después de decir esto, materializó una pequeña daga y la atravesó con ella. La primera reacción de todos fue sorpresa y después enojo por parte de los cazadores. Ese fue su peor error: los demonios que aún estaban vivos, aprovecharon para matarlos a todos. Después de unos minutos de muchos gritos de dolor, todo quedó en silencio. Nageshiko y Tadase me miraban a mí, al igual que Hikaru. Yo miraba al Rey. Me acerqué lentamente, esperando a que se volviera hacia mí.

—Ikuto—me dijo el Rey, sin volverse—esto que acabas de escuchar, jamás sucedió ¿De acuerdo?

—Su Majestad…

—quiero tener tu palabra sobre eso, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Puse una rodilla sobre el suelo y mi mano derecha en mi pecho.

—lo juro, Su Majestad.

—levántate.

Lo hice y por fin se giro hacia mí.

—eres un tonto, Ikuto. ¿Cómo es posible que le juraras algo a un Rey que jamás fue sincero contigo?

—porque es mi Rey.

Me miró y después a todos los demás demonios.

—Excelente trabajo, Tomoya—le dijo al demonio que trajo a…

—Su Majestad—dije— lo que Tomoya trajo…

—era una replica de Yaya, diseñada para debilitar a los cazadores de demonios. No esperes que te explique más, hay cosas que no debes saber.

Asentí y el Rey desapareció. Me volví hacia Tadase, Nageshiko y Hikaru. Nageshiko fue el único que sonrió.

—Es hora de volver, Ikuto—me dijo—te queda gran camino por recorrer.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Nageshiko negó sonriendo.

—tengo a alguien muy especial en el mundo humano. Es alguien que, aunque no me recuerde, siempre está presente en mi corazón.

Pensé en la cara de Amu antes de…

—Ikuto—me dijo Tadase—tenemos que irnos.

Lo miré y después a Nageshiko.

—es hora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Amu, apúrate. Vamos a llegar tarde al concierto—gritó una pequeña rubia a lo lejos.

Una pelirrosa corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—no tengo condición Rima, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? El hecho de que tu hayas decidido usar todas tus fuerzas hoy, no es el hecho de que yo también. Además, no se porque te emociona tanto. Kukai y ese chico pueden esperar.

—Amu…sólo apúrate. Recuerda que el concierto empieza a las 5:00 pm. Faltan 10 minutos y aún falta camino por recorrer. Además, es tu artista favorita.

—Rima, seamos sinceras. Tu quieres ver a ese chico, Nageshiko. No seas mentirosa.

Ella se sonrojó y siguió avanzando más rápido, dejando a Amu atrás. Cuando por fin llegaron, Kukai estaba muy impaciente.

— ¿Qué tanto se pueden tardar ustedes si estaban a 4 cuadras de aquí? —les reclamó.

—fue culpa de Amu—dijo Rima.

Ella sólo se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Kukai y Nageshiko se rieron.

—Entremos—dijo Nageshiko sonriendo a ambas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ni mas palabras que decir

tampoco historias que contar

lo que un día a mi llegó

hoy ya no esta

—Amu, ¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó Rima, al salir del concierto.

—No—dijo mientras miraba hacia una dirección—es sólo que me pareció que alguien estaba ahí.

—Creo que necesitas dormir—dijo Nageshiko.

—si, tienes razón.

Se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado. Nageshiko de dirigió hacia donde Amu había estado mirando.

—Ikuto…sabes que no puedes verla. Su Majestad lo prohibió.

—sería lo mismo para ti.

—no soy parte más de ese mundo. Mi vida está aquí. Vete, desaparece, Ikuto. Su Majestad estará buscándote. No regreses Ikuto. Sólo te haces daño y se lo harás a ella cuando…

—cierra la boca, Nageshiko.

El viento sopló y Nageshiko se fue.

creo que el amor nunca se va

tan solo pide libertad

pero el destino decidió una vez mas

a poco tiempo de sentir que eras todo para mi

yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre

y saber que estoy aquí

Yo sin tu amor ! (x3)

estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

y entregar de nuevo el corazón

yo sin tu amor

yo sin tu amor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

estaba a punto de recuperarme

y dejar atrás este dolor

yo sin tu amor

No ha sido fácil aceptar

que tu ya no regresaras

como me duele recordar

que ya no estas !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a poco tiempo de sentir

que eras todo para mi

y yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre

y saber que estoy aquí

yo sin tu amor (x3)

estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

y entregar de nuevo el corazón

yo sin tu amor

yo sin tu amor estaba a punto de recuperarme

y dejar atrás este dolor

Yo Sin Tu Amor

—quiero que hagan un ensayo sobre el tema de "Las supersticiones demoniacas". Tiene que ser mínima una cuartilla. No quiero que vengan con menos.

—pero profesora, en literatura nos dijeron que un ensayo no tiene que tener determinadas páginas porque es nuestra opinión—dijo un alumno.

—lo sé, pero quiero que se esfuercen buscando y pensando. Esta será su evaluación de este semestre. Espero que lo hagan bien y deberán entregarlo a más tardar el miércoles de la próxima semana.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron.

—vamos, Amu—dijo Rima—recuerda que hoy quedaste de encontrarte con Yudai en la biblioteca para que te enseñe ese tema de química que no entendiste.

—si, ya lo se. Pero no tengo ganas de ir. ¿Podrías decirle que hoy me sentí mal y que me fui temprano?

—Amu, evitarlo no soluciona el problema.

—lo se, pero no tengo ganas. Aún tengo esa sensación de que algo me falta.

—Amu, desde hace 5 años tienes la misma sensación. No puedes simplemente ¿Ignorarla?

—Rima, lo he intentado. No puedo. Es algo constante. Además, de digo que desde aquel día que amanecimos acostados en el suelo, no se…tengo esa sensación de que me quitaron algo. ¿Tú no lo sientes?

—no, ya te lo he dicho.

Para entonces, ya habían alcanzado la puerta principal de la universidad. La entrada estaba a unos metros de ahí.

—es que sé que significa algo. Sobre todo los sueños que he tenido desde los últimos 2 años.

— ¿Serías tan amable de volverme a explicar esos sueños, que por cierto lo has hecho una vez cada 5 meses?

—un chico viene hacia mí y extiende una mano hacia mí. Mueve la boca diciendo algo, pero no puedo escuchar lo que dice. No veo su cara, está borrosa.

—si, y se te olvido añadir que cuando te acercas a él, cada vez está más lejos de ti.

—Rima, no te estés burlando de mí.

—Mira quien viene por allá—dijo ella, ignorándola y señalando hacia la dirección de la biblioteca.

—ay no.

Un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ellas corriendo.

—hola Amu. Pensé que habíamos quedado en la biblioteca para que yo te explicara ese tema que no entendías de química.

—ah, si. Hola Yudai, pero ¿Sabes? Me siento algo mareada y tengo náuseas. Preferiría ir a casa a descansar. Ya será otro día.

Se despidió de ambos y se fue. Rima y Yudai la observaron.

—realmente no le interesa ¿Verdad? —preguntó Yudai.

— ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira?

—…

—no, no le interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. Pero no eres el único, así que no lo tomes personal. Así es ella. Más bien, así se volvió—añadió susurrando.

Yudai siguió mirando Amu y suspiró.

—un día tuve la vaga esperanza de que al menos le interesara una cuarta parte.

Una voz se escuchó llamándola. Rima se volvió y vio a Nageshiko.

—hola, ¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó.

—bien, ¿Y Amu? Pensé que había quedado contigo Yudai.

—se fue. No le intereso en lo más mínimo.

—jamás le interesara nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rima.

—nada, ¿Nos vamos?

—si, hasta luego, Yudai.

.

.

.

.

.

Amu alcanzó la entrada principal y siguió avanzando. Llevaba la cabeza gacha y chocó con alguien. Cayó al suelo y sus libros se regaron.

—perdón, no era mi intención—se disculpó.

Cuando subió la vista, se encontró con unas chicas de su curso.

—no importa, Hinamori. ¿Estás bien?

—si, gracias.

—oye, quería preguntarte sobre esa tarea de química que nos dejaron la semana pasada.

—ah, sobre eso…será mejor que le preguntes a Yudai. Él puede explicarte bien. Yo tampoco lo entendí así que…

Mientras hablaban y recogían los libros, Amu sintió una fuerte corazonada. Levantó la vista y a lo lejos vio una figura acercarse. El Sol hacia sombra en la cara del desconocido, pero Amu se levantó. Su compañera le seguía hablando pero ella ya no escuchaba. Amu soltó todos los libros que acababa de recoger y corrió hacia la figura que se acercaba. Cuando la alcanzó, se lanzó a sus brazos y antes de besarlo, dijo:

—_**Te encontré.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creo que esto es…¿El final?  
si, esto es el final amigas mías, esto es el final.

No saben cuanto me duele terminar este fic

Lo voy a extrañar tanto a él como a ustedes u.u

No creo que necesite decir que ese desconocido, era nuestro neko preferido

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el final,

Me esmeré mucho en pensar como acabarlo…

De verdad …

La canción que puse de Camila…xD lo siento, no resistí la tentación. Es que la estaba escuchando mientras escribia y pues…me recordó mucho a el fic xD

Lo único que me queda pedirles por ultimo,

Son los reviews

Con ellos pueden decirme que apesto como escritora y que ya no me atreva a escribir más fics amuto y que solo sea una espectadora.

O pueden sugerir como les habría gustado el final….

No se, ustedes pueden decidir.

Yo los leeré con un gusto tremendo y espero de verdad

Que hayan disfrutado de este fic

Es algo que me llevo mas tiempo de lo normal, pero creo que valio la pena

Bueno, ya me dejo de puras palabras sin sentido…

Y las dejo de molestar.

De verdad

Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia,

Se que mas de una me odio y las entiendo xD

Bueno, ya me voy

Gracias de verdad,

No son gracias superficiales, son verdaderas gracias, de corazón.

Nos veremos tal vez después. O tal vez no.

Quien sabe.

Se cuidan mucho y espero que tengan excelentes días.

No lo olviden, díganles a sus seres queridos que los quieren, y vivan la vida como si fuera el ultimo día ^-^

Atte.

_VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_


	24. Cap 24: Epílogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**El amor es algo extraño**

**Ikuto POV**

Odio.

Tristeza.

Soledad.

Frustración.

Arrepentimiento.

Pesimismo.

Vacío.

Rencor.

Ira.

Depresión. 

Fueron tantos los sentimientos que sentí al abandonar a Amu, al regresar a ese mundo oscuro y sin color. Como era obvio, mi padre me recibió:

—bienvenido a casa, Ikuto. ¿Cómo te fue en esa misión?

—no quiero hablar de ello. Déjame en paz.

Mi padre siguió hablando sin siquiera importarle si yo le estaba poniendo atención o no. Todo lo que yo quería era largarme de ese lugar. Odio a mi padre. Lo odio. Odio su maldita hipocresía, su arrogancia…todo.

Lo dejé en la sala hablando solo y me largué a mi habitación. Me transformé en humano y me arrojé en mi cama. Todo lo que quería era dejar de pensar. Giré mi cuerpo y tomé un líquido de mi cajón. Lo tomé por completo y pronto me sumí en un sueño, del cual despertaría hasta dentro de varios días. Se supone que eso era para curar las heridas causadas por un cazador de demonios, pero todo lo que quería era dormir y no pensar en nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con el Rey Tsukasa. Me quise incorporar para hacer una reverencia, pero Su Majestad me lo impidió con una mano.

—Ikuto, lo que vengo a decirte, es una orden directa de tu Rey. No puede ser desobedecida ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí sin muchas ganas y esperé a que me lo dijera.

—tienes prohibido regresar al mundo humano. Jamás en tu vida volverás a ir, ¿Lo entendiste?

— ¿Qué pasará con Nageshiko?

—eso no te incumbe. Es un asunto entre él y yo.

— ¿Volverá a este mundo?

—te veo en el palacio en una hora, Ikuto.

Su Majestad se levantó y desapareció. Me quedé acostado buen rato hasta que mi padre entró en mi cuarto y me dijo:

—arréglate. Vendrá tu tío. Sabes que no le gusta que estés en tu forma original.

—eso a mi me va y me viene.

—Ikuto, el que seas de la corte real, no te convierte en alguien superior a tu tío. Él es…

—no me interesa lo que sea, ni tampoco lo que soy yo. Sólo quiero estar en paz, sin nadie alrededor de mí que sea tan hipócrita.

Mi padre salió enojado de ahí y volvió a estar todo en silencio. Miré por un buen rato el techo de mi cuarto hasta que decidió que era hora de cambiar un poco mi vestimenta. Me puse el traje que utilizaba en el palacio.

—Ikuto, tu tío ya esta aquí. Baja a saludarlo, tan siquiera.

Hice lo que me dijo y cuando lo vi, hice una leve inclinación de la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Fui directo al palacio, aunque aún no fuera hora. De camino ahí, en mi interior sentí como Nageshiko estaba pasándola bien con Amu y su amiga Rima. No resistí la tentación y me aparecí en el mundo humano, justo en el momento en que todos ellos salían del concierto. Sentí como Amu volteaba a ver al callejón donde me encontraba y Nageshiko la despistó. Todos se fueron y este se dirigió hacia mí. Me oculté y Nageshiko llegó.

—Ikuto…sabes que no puedes verla. Su Majestad lo prohibió.

—Sería lo mismo para ti—le dije verdaderamente molesto.

—no soy parte más de ese mundo. Mi vida está aquí. Vete, desaparece, Ikuto. Su Majestad estará buscándote. No regreses Ikuto. Sólo te haces daño y se lo harás a ella cuando…

—Cierra la boca, Nageshiko—este si sabe como arruinar un momento de paz.

Desaparecí y reaparecí en las afueras del palacio. Entré y actué como si nada. Nadie se dio cuenta y creo que la sugerencia de Nageshiko fue la mejor. Debo olvidarla si quiero seguir adelante con mi vida. No puedo quedarme estancando en ella. Mi vida debe seguir.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ikuto, quiero saber que hiciste ayer cuando tu tío llegó a casa—me exigió mi padre.

—fui al palacio.

—después de una hora. Quiero saber lo que realmente hiciste antes de llegar ahí.

—no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—claro que si. Soy tu padre y…

—no, no lo eres. Eres sólo una marioneta de mi tío para que me espíes y cuides que no le vaya a robar su estúpido titulo de quien sabe qué del Rey.

Mi padre se enfureció y se transformó en una nutria. Yo tomé mi forma gatuna y nos pusimos en posición de pelea.

—te ganaré viejo estúpido. No hace mucho bebí sangre humana.

Él no respondió y se lanzó contra mí. Lo esquivé con facilidad y lo rasguñé en el estómago y pata trasera. Me volví rápidamente y mordí su cola hasta perforarla. Chilló de dolor pero aún así me mordí mi pata trasera derecha. Gemí de dolor, pero eso no me impidió rasguñarlo en la cara. Ambos nos separamos y volvimos a atacar. Ahora, mi padre pudo rasguñarme en mi estómago y casi perforó un pulmón. Por mi parte, yo le rompí la pata delantera izquierda y lo cegué de un ojo. Pero eso no quedó ahí: mi padre pudo morder mis orejas y perforó la derecha. Eso me dejo fuera de combate por un rato. Ese viejo aprovechó mi debilidad para lanzarse sobre mí y hundir sus garras en mi costilla derecha, rasguñó mi ojo izquierdo y me arrancó unos cuantos bigotes. Cuando se disponía volver a atacar, me levanté y me lancé hacia él con toda mi mandíbula abierta y rompí su cráneo con mis dientes. Se desplomó en el suelo y yo sabía que aún estaba vivo.

—siempre fuiste un ser despreciable y no mereces vivir.

—no matarías a tu propio padre.

—no, tienes razón. Pero tu mismo te matarás. No podrás regresar a tu forma humana y serás odiado por mi tío. No lo soportarás y morirás. Adiós viejo estúpido arrogante.

Me transformé en humano para poder sobrellevar el dolor pero apenas llegué a mi cuarto, caí desplomado en la cama. Era demasiado en dolor como humano y era aún peor en demonio. Mis fuerzas no soportaron la transformación y regresé a mi estado original. El dolor se agudizó y escuché a alguien entrar a mi cuarto. No puse atención a quien era, pero por su esencia supe que era Nageshiko.

—se supone que ya no perteneces a este mundo. ¿Cómo puedes volver?

—creo que ahorita eres más importante tú que una simple respuesta. Quiero que te gires hacia mi, te pasaré algo para que te adormezca el dolor.

No pude girarme como me pidió pero abrí mi mandíbula para tragar el líquido y el pan que me dio Nageshiko.

—ahora, cuando despiertes, quiero que tomes lo mismo que te acabo de dar. Mientras duermas, esas sustancias curaran todas tus heridas y dentro de dos días, volverás a caminar.

—llévame al palacio.

—debes quedarte aquí.

—quiero ir al palacio.

—siempre tan terco. Tú y Amu tienen tanto en común.

No presté atención a su ultimo comentario. Lo único que quería era llegar al palacio. Nageshiko me transportó en su espalda y llegamos pronto a donde más quería ir en ese momento.

Los demonios sirvientes del Rey nos recibieron y expulsaron a Nageshiko. Sentí como guardaba la medicina en la chaqueta que había cogido de mi cuarto. El Rey estaba ausente ese día, pero Yaya estaba ahí con Hikaru. Ambos ordenaron mi instalación en la habitación que tenía en el palacio. Caí en un profundo sueño a los pocos minutos.

Fue un periodo que no recuerdo nada. Vagamente había unos recuerdos de cuando tomaba la medicina. A pesar de sólo ser dos días, fueron eternos.

Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo recuperado por completo, me levanté y me fui del palacio. Nadie se enteró de cuando me fui. Vagué por el mundo hasta que decidí que era tiempo de hacerle una visita a Amu.

No me importó que fuera una orden directa del Rey o que pudiera morir por eso. Sólo sabía que quería verla.

Fui al rincón más oscuro de nuestro mundo y desaparecí. Reaparecí en el mismo callejón que aquella vez. Salí de ahí y me dirigí hacia un tablón de anuncios que había por ahí. Habían pasado 5 años desde entonces.

Fui a casa de Nageshiko y, tal como me lo esperaba, fue una bienvenida fría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no volvieras a este mundo, Ikuto. Desobedeciste una orden directa del Rey.

—lo sé. Pero no me interesa. ¿Dónde está Amu?

—no, Ikuto. No te lo diré. Ella intentó hacer una nueva vida después de todo lo que pasó. Siente aún después de tanto tiempo, que le falta algo. Si tú apareces frente a ella, puede recordarte o puede morir del dolor. Decídelo tú. Por mientras, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Creo que después de lo que pasó en la tuya, no es recomendable volver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba distraídamente por la calle cuando escuché un murmullo del viento llamarme.

—Ikuto…

Me giré a donde escuché eso y a lo lejos, distinguí la figura del Rey. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia allá.

—buen día, Su Majestad—le dije haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme? Fue una orden directa, inquebrantable.

—…

—bien. Te perdonaré esta vez, sólo porque haz hecho demasiado para nuestro mundo. Pero jamás saldrás del palacio.

—con todo respeto, Su Majestad, no pienso volver.

— ¿Disculpa?

—lo lamento, Su Majestad, pero no pienso volver. Tengo mucho que perder aquí y nada que ganar allá. Me quedaré.

El Rey me miró a los ojos molesto, pero con un poco de comprensión.

—Ikuto, sé lo que sientes, pero créeme cuando te digo, que será la peor decisión que puedes tomar. Mírame a mí, tuve que asesinar a la mujer que amaba para el bien de nuestra especie. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. No puedes darte el lujo de querer tener una vida en la tierra con ella cuando tú obviamente no perteneces a este mundo. Te despreciaran todos. Piensa solamente en esto: si tu humana quedara embarazada y naciera un demonio, ¿Qué crees que haría? Simple: lo tiraría como basura. Hubo una época en que se intentó convivir con los humanos, pero ellos nos depreciaron tanto que, el poco respeto que había, se rompió.

—Amu, jamás haría eso. Estoy seguro.

—bien. Quédate en este mundo e intenta vivir entre los asquerosos humanos. Pero jamás en tu vida, intentes volver a mi mundo. Si lo haces, te estaré esperando para asesinarte con mis propias manos.

Tsukasa desapareció y sonreí. Me dirigí a la Universidad donde estaba Nageshiko y Amu. Mientras me iba acercando, percibí el aroma tan peculiar de Amu y sonreí ampliamente. Estaba atardeciendo y los rayos del Sol formaban una sombra en mi cara. A lo lejos, vi la figura de Amu en el suelo, recogiendo unas cosas mientras charlaba con alguien más. De repente, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia donde estaba yo. Soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia mí. Se lanzó a mis brazos y antes de besarme, susurró:

—Te encontré.

.

.

.

.

.

—bueno, y eso fue lo que pasó—dije mientras miraba al pequeño de pelo azul zafiro y ojos ámbar que estaba a mi lado.

—wow, parecía un libro. ¿Y todo eso fue lo que pasó para que pudieran estar juntos? —dijo el pequeño con los ojos brillantes.

—así es. Ahora a dormir o sino, tu mamá se enojará con los dos y nos regañará—dije sonriendo a Amu, que estaba sentada al otro lado del pequeño.

—Buenas noches, papi—me dijo—buenas noches, mami.

—buenas noches, mi pequeño Yoru—dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos salimos del cuarto y nos quedamos un rato en el pasillo observando al pequeño Yoru dormir.

—realmente se parece más a mí—le dije en el oído a Amu. —sacó lo más guapo de mí.

—aja, si claro. Sólo tú piensas eso, Ikuto.

—eso no es verdad. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a la vecina?

Ella me miró con mala cara y yo reí suavemente. Cerramos la puerta y nos dirigimos al cuarto de nosotros. La abracé por la cintura cuando llegamos y le mordí la oreja.

—hey, eso no se hace.

—sigue siendo tu punto débil, ¿Verdad, Amu?

—cállate.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo. De verdad que ella siempre será la persona más especial para mí. Por toda la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!

A petición del público hice este epílogo. Espero que les guste porque se que algunas personas no quedaron satisfechas con el final.

bueno, ahora si ya es lo ultimo. Saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus comentarios, quejas, recomendaciones o, de preferencia no, insultos por un review.

Tal vez tardé algo en subir este epilogo, pero lo que pasa es que me fui de campamento toda la semana pasada, entonces pues alla estoy sin computadora o alguna comunicación con el mundo exterior, asi que…pues ya ven.

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado

Nos veremos tal vez pronto.

Tengo varias ideas que quiero desarrollar primero antes de subirlas

Nos vemos

Atte.

_VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_


End file.
